


Sympathy for the Angel

by imgonnariverdance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron soon asks Gadriel to recruit angels for him. With all the power of heaven at their command, they would be able to have any angel. So Metatron hands him a slip of paper with the name of the angel he wants most on their side, Lucifer.<br/>Gabriel tries to stop Metatron from getting Lucifer on his side, knowing trouble would arise if that happens, but he soon finds that he needs the Winchesters' help.<br/>The other angels also find out about Lucifer not long after and all of them are dying to get Lucifer on their side, and they would all do anything to break him.<br/>When Gabriel finally gets Lucifer back to the bunker, Sam, Cas and Dean questions themselves on whether they should actually show the the fallen angel some sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Brother Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> First part is mostly following Gabriel.

"Come on baby brother, I won’t let you die, I’ll catch you if you don’t make it" Lucifer teased as Gabriel moves nearer to the edge of the cloud he was on.  
It was a long fall into darkness, but he looked up and saw how easily his brother was flying.  
Lucifer’s dark ember wings was catching wind and flapping continuously to maintain him at a constant height.  
Gabriel looked back at his own golden brown ones, they were smaller and less developed, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to fly.  
“Come on Gabriella, I’m waiting” Lucifer taunts as he rolls his eyes and lets out a smug grin.  
Of course it would be Lucifer who taught him to fly, it was just the five of them at that time, God, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel.  
Gabriel wouldn’t dare bother his Father just for such a trivial matter and his oldest brother Michael was always busy running errands for their Father. That only left Lucifer and Raphael, Raphael was the type who was product driven, he would yell at Gabriel if he couldn’t produce the results he wanted, so it was obvious that Gabriel would pick Lucifer to teach him how to fly any day.  
Lucifer was patient with him, he wouldn’t scold him or demand too much from him, sure there was the constant teasing, but Gabriel decided that was just the fate of being the younger brother.  
“What if I can’t fly and I fall?” Gabriel asks, backing away from the edge.  
“Then I’ll catch you” Lucifer tells him firmly, “just do what I told you to and you'll be okay, I promise” Lucifer gives a more sincere smile now and Gabriel takes the leap of faith, closing his eyes and jumping as he tries to flap his wings violently.  
He doesn’t feel like he is flying though, instead he feels like he was being pulled down, he was falling.  
He shut his eyes even tighter until he felt arms below him pulling him up. He peeked open to see his brother smiling down at him. “It's okay Gabe you’ll get it one day” Lucifer says placing Gabriel back on the cloud, he was previously on. Gabriel timidly scrambles onto his feet and gives Lucifer a tight hug, thankful his brother didn’t let him fall to his death.  
It was two whole months later, not that long when you can live for an eternity, when Gabriel finally learnt how to fly and the evenings were since then, spent having little races with Lucifer seeing who could go faster.  
“Wait for me Lucy!” Gabriel screamed  
Lucifer only turned back to stick out his tongue at Gabriel, before he shouts back “Nobody tells me what to do”.  
“Come on, give me a little headstart!” Gabriel would plead  
and Lucifer would always stop and count to twenty, waiting for Gabriel to pass him before he chases Gabriel, grabs him and have a tickle war with him.  
The mornings were spent running errands for their father, God lets the older three do most of the work though, he still felt that Gabriel was too young to handle many of the tasks. But Gabriel didn't mind that at all, he was happy just to spend time there in his father and brothers' presence.  
Heaven was quiet and mostly empty, but it was peaceful and just the way that they all liked it.  
Heaven operated like this for the next few thousand of years, it was all until one day, God created a new creature, angels, he had called them.  
Gabriel was the most excited, finally he felt like he wasn’t the youngest in the family anymore, he would have a chance to tease the angels that he would consider his younger siblings.  
Lucifer on the other hand, was not as impressed, he knew he was an archangel so he felt that angels were less superior in a way. However knowing his father would be angry at his disapproval he kept quiet about his negative feelings towards the angels.  
Lucifer would still spend the mornings helping his father with whatever his father needed, paperwork or creating weapons, but in the evening he would retreat to the corner of heaven God assigned to him, and Gabriel would visit him to share stories about all the angels he made friends with that day.  
Lucifer himself was not too fond about the angels but he did enjoy his little brother’s company so he was happy to listen.  
“Lucy you should have came I visited Anna’s garrison today and met so many angels. There was Balthazar, Castiel, Uriel, Ezekiel, Inias, Hester. They were all pretty stoked to see me” Gabriel boasted and Lucifer just shrugged and teased, “They were probably stoked to have you leave”.  
Gabriel would pout and Lucifer would laugh about it.  
And for a while, that was how life went on for them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
However things weren’t always that simple and happy.  
Soon, Gabriel started asking questions that even Lucifer didn’t have answers to.  
“Luce, what are the angels being trained for?”  
“Luce, who is that Metatron guy? Why does he get to spend time with dad but the other angels don’t?”  
Lucifer had just told Gabriel not it ask so many questions though he himself was dying to know the answers.  
It was all answered when god created the Earth, and soon, humans.  
One instruction was given, clear as a bell and it was to respect them, to love them and to bow down to them.  
That was when Lucifer found it impossible to obey.  
“Father, these creatures are flawed, murderous, they are selfish, vain and they are weak, how can you expect us to bow to them?” Lucifer plead, thinking there was a way to change his father’s mind.  
“Lucifer, my decision is final, you should know what are the consequences of disobedience, so will you bow to them or not?” God boomed.  
And Lucifer knew right then that things would not end well for him.  
Just before Lucifer could open his mouth to utter a single word more, Gabriel stepped in, “Lucifer, please, just apologize and obey” Gabriel begged, voice breaking in the last word, he could not bear to see his older brother be cast out.  
“Gabriel, I have told you a thousand times, nobody tells me what to do”, Lucifer explained and he would ask Gabriel to stand with him, disobey their father with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he didn’t want to see his baby brother get cast out with him, that was too much to ask.  
Lucifer turned to looked God in the eye, “No I will not, you may do as you please”.  
Lucifer shut his eyes immediately, not knowing what would happen to him.  
“I hope you will repent for your mistakes someday” God commanded as he waved his hand over Lucifer’s head.  
Only all the archangels were there to watch it happen.  
Raphael and Michael had kept their eyes firmly locked on God, but Gabriel turned his head away and shut his eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer could remember falling, he could feel the heat on his wings, burning the tips as he felt like everything was on fire.  
He remembers falling and falling waiting for an impact that he didn't know when would arrive. And then blackness, everywhere.  
He didn't feel a hard landing but he knew for sure he was no longer falling anymore, he tried to look around but it was pitch dark, he couldn't see a thing.  
He could feel the ground below him, it was cold, ice cold, not that it affected him but he had no idea where he was.  
"Lucifer will stay in the cage I built for him in the deepest pits of hell until he has learnt his mistake" God commanded.  
Lucifer could hear his father's voice and it was obvious that his father had meant for him to hear it.  
Lucifer waved his hand and a light appeared, at least he still had his powers, he thought.  
All around him was emptiness. There was nothing around but he could see the, ceiling it was dark red and about thirty feet above the ground. Lucifer immediately tried to fly up and push the ceiling apart. He used fire, he tried to freeze it open, but nothing worked, he was trapped in there for good.  
The next few years for Gabriel weren't the best. He had grown distant from his other brothers, and his Father, who had been asking Metatron to write something down for him, Gabriel was not sure what it was though.  
Across Angel Radio, as Dean would call it, Lucifer would complain about how unfair his punishment was and he threatened to break free one day.  
Michael, up in heaven would not stand for Lucifer's tantrum and so instead, he had called all the angels to stand strong against Lucifer and never be swayed by his words.  
"Gabriel you should join me" Lucifer would always tell Gabriel, he made it sure it sounded more of an invitation than a threat when talking to Gabriel. But Gabriel didn't know what to do, Michael was putting stress on him to stand with the angels but Lucifer was his closest oldest brother and this fight was soon getting out of hand.  
It was a few years later when the invention of Demons came about. Lucifer claimed that was he bored, he was lonely so he created these ruptured souls, monsters called Demons to keep him company.  
The Demons were no way as powerful as the angels or archangels his father had made but they were much stronger as compared to humans, Lucifer created them specifically so.  
It was the year that God disappeared that Michael flipped.  
Michael began taking a stronger hand on the angels and he demanded Gabriel to pick a side, him or Lucifer.  
Gabriel would still go to Lucifer's corner in Heaven and sit there to remember his brother and the time they had spent together, but he didn't want to be cast out. It was impossible to make a choice and he couldn't stand the fight any longer. So there was only one thing left that he could do.  
He ran. He switched off angel radio and flew down to Earth. He immediately started to search for a suitable vessel, before his true form hurt anyone in any way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man in his thirties, Mike Woliski, a strong devoted believer of the god, with not many relatives around, agreed as soon as he asked and Gabriel was thankful that he had found such a good vessel so soon.  
He began to live amongst the humans picking up human characteristics and little traits here and there.  
But soon he realizes that the normal human life wasn't for him, he needed to do something more interesting, so he began reading up on folktales and lore.  
He came across something called a trickster. It meant god of mischief and Gabriel really liked the sound of that. Also, the trickster loved candy and knowing his vessel had a real sweet tooth, that was too good to be true. By eating candy, he made his vessel happy, and Gabriel felt that it was the least he could do for the poor guy whose body he had been occupying for the past few decades.  
Gabriel enjoyed being a trickster, he felt that an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth was the way the world should work.  
One thing that Gabriel did not enjoy was his encounters with hunters. The first time came as a shock for him when some guy tried to stab him with a wooden stake. It didn't even hurt him a little but he felt that was rude for a human to do that. He soon realized that this is what some people do for a living, hunt the crazy and try to kill it.  
He soon finds the joy in playing around with the hunters, making them mad when they realize they can't kill him.  
It was the late nineteen hundreds and he was roaming around finding another douche bag to kill off in a way he deserved it when he met her.  
The most beautiful creature Gabriel had ever set eyes on. She had very sharp features, and her long black hair cascaded down her firm shoulders. Who was this goddess, Gabriel thought, when he first saw her and was captivated by her beauty.  
Gabriel had been with many woman in his time on Earth, some he created himself and others he didn't, but he had never been in love with any of them, they were just hook ups or flings, he never even knew if he was programmed to love another.  
Until he saw her, Kali. Her eyes were locked on his, and she had just witness Gabriel kill a man with a screwdriver to the head. The man was apparently a dick that liked to screw around with many women at the same time and break their hearts so this way Gabriel decided to take revenge.  
He had expected the girl to scream and run away, to do something along the lines of fear or shock, but the girl did neither.  
She smiled and eyed him up and down.  
"Loki? Is that you?" she asked. Her voice had genuine happiness and enthusiasm in it.  
Gabriel didn't have the heart to break her heart by saying no so he lied, "Yup, that's me, looking good don't you think?".  
Gabriel then went on to do more research on this Loki person, he found out he was Odin's lost son, the son that ran away, a fellow trickster and apparently Kali had this big obsession with him. So, Gabriel decided that this was his chance to make a move on her.  
It wasn't long til they were together and Gabriel had to admit that travelling around alone as a trickster was fun, but it did get lonely, having some company was definitely better.  
Gabriel did sometimes wonder what had happened to his brothers, were they still fighting? Was the apocalypse nearing upon them? How was Lucifer doing down there?  
There were times Gabriel wanted to turn back on Angel Radio, but he didn't. He chose to run away and from that point he knew there was no going back, not now, not forever.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kali had took Gabriel to many places, Gabriel soon found out that she was a Pagan god and what she ruled and did.  
He wasn't too pleased to meet the other gods of the world though, he soon realized they were not that into Angels, in fact they detested them.  
Gabriel had thought about telling Kali the truth about him being an Archangel but he kept quiet about it knowing that it would cause her to hate him and they would never be together again.  
Gabriel would rather lie to her and keep her than to tell her the truth and lose her forever.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 1979, January 14th when Gabriel said goodbye to Kali. It was a sudden but he knew he had to go.  
He had to get ready, the birth of Dean Winchester indicated something important, it indicated the dawning of the apocalypse.  
Gabriel had been looking forward to the apocalypse since the day he had first left heaven. The apocalypse would end everything. It would be paradise soon after and everyone would be at peace with one another.  
Gabriel had been laying low for the next few years, he didn't know what to tell Kali if he saw her again, but he knew he didn't want any relations with anyone this close to the apocalypse. Gabriel hated to admit it, but he thought he might have been in love with the Pagan Goddess, and the years that they spent together had been the happiest years he had for quite some time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He found the chance to introduce himself to the Winchesters when Sam was twenty three and Dean was twenty seven, he knew the apocalypse was going to go down very soon.  
He had some fun playing with the two of them, who as usual thought that he was a trickster and tried to kill him with a wooden stake. Typical, he thought.  
It was slightly more than a year later when he ran into them again and he picked up news about how Dean made the demon deal for Sam. He knew what that meant, Dean was going to die and Sam was going to have to live without him.  
He was a little fond of the Sam kid so he decided he would do him a little favor. He lured them to a small town with this funky house called mystery spot and it seemed like a case hunters would be into, but instead he decided to kill off Dean in front of Sam, just to see how Sam would react.  
The first time was the worse, Gabriel noted, when Dean got shot, Sam started to break down, he was a mess, sobbing uncontrollably. Gabriel could feel the lost that Sam had, remembering the same feelings he had felt when Lucifer was cast out, but he brushed it aside and made Sam relive the same day again.  
"Heat of the moment"  
"Heat of the moment"  
"Heat of the moment"  
Gabriel had been doing the same thing for more than a hundred times in a row and he could tell that Sam was getting pissed at how many times he had to see Dean die. It was still amusing to see Sam try to explain to Dean that he had been reliving the same day more than a hundred times. But soon, Gabriel knew that playtime was over, so he changed the syrup he used to see whether Sam would notice.  
True enough Sam immediately found him and pinned him down warning him to stop all of this.  
Gabriel wanted to just leave Sam and Dean Winchester and get on with his life, but no, he knew these two boys were too codependent on each other.  
So he arranged one last test to see if Sam would be able to live without Dean.  
"Back in time"  
Sam had woken up, and after more than a hundred Tuesdays, it was finally Wednesday.  
Sam just stood up and hugged Dean as tight as he could, Gabriel's heart sank just a little seeing that gesture, he remembered how he had hugged Lucifer after he nearly fell to his death the first time he tried to fly.  
He would give anything to give his older brother another hug.  
Sam Winchester hadn't learnt anything. So Gabriel decides just one more time, he would kill Dean off.  
He gets a robber to shoot Dean and soon in Sam's hands, lay Dean's limp body.  
Sam refused to face the reality, he shuts his eyes, hoping to wake up again with heat of the moment blasting.  
But there was nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Dean was dead.  
Gabriel actually spent months watching over Sam Winchester, making sure he doesn't get himself killed or hurt in the fantasy world he created.  
It was only in the third month, Sam finally found Gabriel.  
"He's my brother" Sam begged, smiling bitterly.  
"Yup", Gabriel replied as a matter of factly, "and like it or not this is how life is going to be like without him", Gabriel winces just a little, remembering Lucifer again.  
"Please." Sam was already tearing up, he couldn't live without Dean, not now, not ever.  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and everything goes back to normal, he hopes Sam at least learns something from this experience, but he sincerely doubts it.  
Gabriel doesn't hear anything about the Winchesters all until Thursday, September 18, 2008.  
Angel Radio was going crazy, Gabriel couldn't turn it off. Then one voice shouted out loud above the noise, "Dean Winchester has been saved". Gabriel recognized the voice, it had belonged to the angel, Castiel, who Gabriel felt was a little odd but noted as friendly and kind.  
Gabriel soon found out what heaven was trying to do, break the sixty six seals and free lucifer.  
Gabriel wanted to help, but he didn't want to attract any attention, especially now when so many angels are walking the earth, so instead he lays low.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was not long later, when he heard the buzz. Lucifer had been freed.  
Honestly, Gabriel didn't know how to feel about this. He had half a mind to go find his older brother, confront him. However, he didn't know what he would tell the older brother he missed all these years, he had no idea where to start.  
Gabriel decided it was probably a good time to find the Winchesters again.  
He lured them out, created something especially fishy so they would go check it out.  
He locked them up in a fantasy world, wanting to teach them a lesson and get them to play their roles.  
One thing he did not expect was the arrival of Castiel in search of them.  
"Castiel what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked propping an eyebrow up.  
"You. This can't be. You ran away years ago. You came to Earth and have been here all this time?" Castiel asked wide eyed, gaping at the Archangel who was famous in heaven for running away.  
"Yup." Gabriel replied before making a kit kat appear in his hand. "So I'm thinking you're here for the boys, sorry I'm not done with them yet" Gabriel says with a smirk before snapping with his free hand. Before Cas has a chance to reply, Gabriel had already sent him away.  
Dean and Sam had been pissed off by the entire situation, so when Gabriel showed up, they were getting angry and they wanted out of his nonsense.  
"Play your roles" Gabriel said simply, and explained that was what he wanted them to do.  
Gabriel had wanted Sam and Dean to accept their fates as the vessels of the two most powerful archangels in the world, he wanted the apocalypse, he wanted his older brother back.  
It was only when Sam and Dean figured out he was an angelic being and trapped him in a ring of holy fire that he decided to finally come clean.  
They asked him what side he was on, but he said neither.  
He had knew it long ago, he didn't want to be part of the fight, because he would never be able to chose between his brothers.  
So they left, after Gabriel brought Castiel back, and Gabriel was half expecting them to leave him in the ring of holy fire, trapped. But to his surprise, Dean showed him some sympathy, he pulled the fire alarm and down came the water from the sprinklers, freeing him.  
He made a mental note that the Winchesters were not all that bad, and in a way he found them in a similar situation as himself. They both didn't want to fight for heaven or hell, the wanted to fight for earth, for humanity.  
That was the moment Gabriel decided he would help them, even if it killed him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a few months later, when he received an invitation from Kali.  
He was pretty shocked by it, he didn't expect Kali to ever speak to him again after he had left her all those years back. He didn't reply but he kept the invitation and considered going.  
He felt it was a stupid move, Kali and the other gods were asking for trouble. Lucifer would crush them all without a thought and they would never be able to stop him.  
When he found out the Winchesters were going, he made the decision to go despite the consequences.  
He burst in through the front door, and all eyes suddenly turned to him, Sam and Dean didn't know whether to be thankful or scared.  
"Loki." Kali started.  
Gabriel tried to look confident as he looked and faced Kali, she looked the same, just as stunning as ever.  
He smiled and asked to be alone with Sam and Dean for a few moments, before anyone could disagree, he snapped his fingers and the three of them were out of the room.  
Sam and Dean wanted Gabriel to zap them out of the place as they didn't want any trouble, especially not with Lucifer, but Gabriel knew it wasn't as easy as that.  
Kali had them bound by blood, he needed to snag their blood back before he could help them escape.  
Sam and Dean also wanted Gabriel to help free the people locked in the Kitchen, but Gabriel felt they were unimportant especially at a time like this. It was only when they threatened to tell the rest of his true identity did he finally agree. He told them he had a way with Kali, before wiggling his eyebrows, hinting their relationship. Sam and Dean gave him a look of disgust before he disappeared.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He popped into Kali's room while she was undressing herself.  
He started to say hello to her, but she turned around and firmly said "Leave".  
"You always did play hard to get" Gabriel teased, playing with the rose he was already holding in his hand.  
"I've moved on" Kali says not showing dropping any hints of missing Gabriel.  
Gabriel went on to tease her about her new boyfriend as he started to move in closer to her.  
He was here only to get the blood for the Winchesters, he reminded himself, and then he would have to go.  
He knew if he stayed for too long, he would never be able to leave Kali again.  
He tried to reason with her, to ask her to back down from trying to fight with his brothers, knowing it would get her killed, but Kali insisted saying she had to.  
"Can't blame me for trying" Gabriel says with a hint of sadness in his voice, then he asks a question that he was holding back for a long time, "Still love me?" Gabriel asks, smiling and tilting his head to face her.  
"No" Kali replies, but the small smile she gives Gabriel betrays her words, and knowing that the night would probably not end well for either one of them, Kali pulls him in for a kiss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It happened way too fast, Gabriel felt a quick prick as he immediately pulls away from Kali.  
"You must take me for a fool, Gabriel, you are bound to me, now and forever", She whispers, holding up her hand which was covered in Gabriel's blood.  
Gabriel was a little shocked that Kali found out who he was, and he secretly wondered how long she had knew it for.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're mine now, and you have something I want" Kali demands as she traces her hands down Gabriel's chest into his jacket, pulling out his archangel blade.  
Gabriel tries to reason with the rest of the gods, "My brother should scare the living crap out of you, Kali" he holds his stare at Kali for a few second, before continuing, "You can't beat him".  
If anyone, Gabriel should know that for a fact. Gabriel knows what Lucifer is capable of, he too might be an Archangel, but he had learnt most of his tricks from Lucifer, it has been Lucifer who taught him everything.  
"If anyone gets to end this world, it's me" Kali traces her hands on Gabriel's face, as she leans in closer.  
"I'm sorry" She continues, voice breaking, just a little. She looks at his face like she's memorizing every one of his feature one last time before stabbing the archangel blade into him.  
There were tears, welled up in her eyes, and as she looked at Gabriel's body light up and go limp, she instantly regretted her decision, but it was too late, or at least that was what she had thought.  
That had been the fake angel blade and the fake Gabriel.  
The real Gabriel had seen everything that happened while hiding in the comforts of the impala.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, uh go snag our blood would ya?" Gabriel asked Dean, hoping he could just get his blood and back out of all of this, knowing his brother would be there soon.  
He was shocked when Dean turned him down, but he was even more surprised when Dean started to lecture him.  
"I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole “I could give a crap” thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one. " Dean started.  
"That so?" Gabriel questions, wondering what Dean might have meant by that.  
" Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family. " Dean tries to reason.  
"They just stabbed me in the fricking heart! " Gabriel raises his voice.  
"Maybe, but you still give a crap about them, don't you? " Dean hopes he can reach out and make Gabriel agree to help them, they were all dead if he didn't.  
" Dean. " Gabriel mutters flatly.  
" Now they're gonna die in there, without you. " Dean warns.  
" I can't kill my brother. " Gabriel says with a tint of sadness at the thought of it.  
" Can't or won't?" Dean asks, but the look on Gabriel's face already gave away the answer.  
"That's what I thought" Dean says, shaking his head and walking away.  
Gabriel is left there, alone in the car, so he starts to think about what Dean just said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Lucifer appeared, he was not in a happy mood. He killed everyone in his way, knowing they were no match for him.  
Even Kali who had tried to kill him with fire, failed miserably.  
Lucifer was about to end Kali's life when he felt a strong blow and he stumbled backwards.  
" Lucy, I'm home." Gabriel smiles. But Lucifer doesn't look all that pleased to see him.  
Lucifer steps forward and tries to finish off Kali but Gabriel stands in front of her.  
" Not this time" Gabriel warns before asking Sam and Dean to get her out.  
" Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything. " Lucifer jokes, remembering how he used to tease Gabriel when they were still in Heaven.  
" Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks. " Gabriel spits out and Lucifer looks somewhat taken aback, " Wait, what did you just say to me? " Lucifer asked, wondering when his baby brother grew a pair and learnt to speak in that manner to him.  
" Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys. " Gabriel mocks and Lucifer just squints his eyes at Gabriel and reminds him to watch his tone, reminding him that he is and will always be the older brother.  
" Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up" Gabriel admits and Lucifer stares at him, and Gabriel wonders what else he must do to get through to his brother.  
Lucifer had been thinking Gabriel was doing it for Michael, for heaven, and it was that bad he thought, but he was shocked when Gabriel told him he stood on the side of the humans.  
" They are broken. Flawed! Abortions. " Lucifer shouted, disgusted with how much faith Gabriel had for humanity.  
"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs. " Gabriel reinforced, raising his voice to match Lucifer's.  
" Brother, don't make me do this. " Lucifer almost sounded sad, he didn't want to fight his younger brother, the same brother he watched growing up, the same brother whose stories he used to listen to.  
"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel states bitterly, Lucifer winces, Gabriel was quoting something he had told him a long time ago, and he knew it was true, no one was forcing them to fight but still there they were.  
" I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel." Lucifer mumbles, " But I know where your heart truly lies."  
Lucifer turns around to grab the hand of the other Gabriel before he twists it so that the sword that Gabriel was holding stabs into the other Gabriel's stomach.  
" Here." Lucifer speaks louder, looking into the eyes of his brother one last time," Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." he reminds before pushing the sword all the way in.  
Gabriel was shocked that his brother would actually kill him, or fake him for that matter, but he knew it was going to be the other way around if Lucifer didn't stop him.  
Gabriel watched as Lucifer stood beside his dead body. He didn't know for certain but he could sense a tint of sadness and betrayal in Lucifer's eyes.  
Lucifer stood there for a few minutes just looking at Gabriel's fake dead body, before he bowed his head and walked away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel was going to clean up the mess, but he heard a sound coming from the outside. Thinking Lucifer had came back, Gabriel remained silent and hidden.  
It was Kali, and the moment she saw Gabriel's dead body lying on the floor, she ran up to it, tears in her eyes.  
She eyed the body up and down and gripped his hand tight before she finally let the tears fall from her face.  
Gabriel had half a mind to reveal himself to her, tell her that he's okay, that it was all a lie, but he decided she deserved the right to be free, free from him and the trouble he could ever cause her, so he left.  
Kali had taken the liberty to bury Gabriel's body, it was a place far away from there, and once a month, Kali would bring flowers and visit Gabriel's grave.  
So many times then Gabriel wanted to show up and tell her that he has been alive all this time but he knows for that, Kali would never forgive him for lying.  
When Gabriel heard the apocalypse had been adverted, he was content. He always believed the Winchesters could overcome all odds, and they never seemed to let him down.  
Gabriel had not been out in the open for years, but it all changed when he was brought into the angel drama once again.  
Angel radio was going crazy.  
Screams, yells and cries for help, all happening at once.  
The angels, they were falling.  
Gabriel could feel that power from heaven had been cut off and that meant he was going to grow weaker unless he did something.  
He decided that it was a good time to harness his energy by mediating, so he retreated to a quiet place quickly and started to stay connected to the power of heaven, hoping it would not be completely cut off from him, if not he too would fall.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gadriel, you have done well in handling Kevin" Metatron started, giving grinning smugly.  
"Thank you" Gadriel replied politely.  
"But now I need you to do something else for me" Metatron adds.  
Furrowing his brows, Gadriel asks, "You still don't trust me?", but it was not much of a question as it was a statement.  
"Oh no I trust you, now I need your help to recruit angels to join us." Metatron laughed, "Here is the first one", he says before handing him another slip of paper.  
Looking at the slip of paper, Gadriel's eyes instantly widens. "But that's not possibly, he is... inaccessible" Gadriel explains, hoping Metatron will change his mind.  
"Gadriel, we have all the power of heaven on our side, no angel is inaccessible", Metatron was certainly not going to take no for an answer, "So are you in or not?".  
Gadriel nodded as he bit his lower lip and looked back at the slip of paper.  
Lucifer.  
This was not going to be an easy task.


	2. Dealing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds Lucifer with Gadriel and tries to take him away.  
> Cas returns to the bunker to find Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is some self loathing in this chapter (ok this entire fic) )  
> TRIGGER WARNING: There will be descriptions of torture in the next few chapters  
> Read with caution my lovelies

Lucifer tried to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry, everything around him was spinning. He didn't remember much, only a bright light pulling him out before he heard Michael screaming , "No! You idiot! Lucifer can't leave!".  
Now here Lucifer was, on earth. He was powerless of course, Metatron had decided it would be best to cut off his powers until he was certain that Lucifer was on their side or the consequences would be dire.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel was in his retreat, still trying his best to stay in touch with his grace, though he still had his powers, he knew he was weakened because of Metatron's spell.  
Gabriel was deep in meditation, when he felt it. His brother's presence. He instantly knew this spelt trouble. Lucifer was out of the cage.  
Using whatever power he had, he did his best to locate his older brother and zap himself there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer slowly sat up, body aching from being on the ground.  
He looked at his feet and then his hands, he instantly knew this was his older vessel, Nick and not Sam.  
"We would like you to join us in taking over heaven" Gadriel began.  
Lucifer lifted his head to see who it was, but he was shocked to see that the angel was riding in his true vessel, Sam.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in Sam Winchester?" Lucifer boomed.  
"I was in need of a vessel" Gadriel explained.  
"That's no excuse to take my vessel" Lucifer retorted childishly, placing a strong emphasis on the word my.  
Gadriel squinted his eyes at Lucifer, he knew Lucifer's powers were locked up within him, and he currently had no access to it at all, "You already have a vessel" Gadriel reasoned.  
"Why you small little thing, you aren't afraid I will smite you right here?" Lucifer threatened, staggering to his feet.  
It suddenly dawned upon Gadriel that Lucifer had no idea he was powerless.  
"I was the one who raised you from the pit" Gadriel snarled.  
"And am I supposed to buy you flowers as thanks?" Lucifer replied snarky.  
It was then when Gadriel got a little angry, "You should probably be more respectful of me".  
Lucifer found that to be amusing, so he tried to teach Gadriel a lesson, he waved his hand across Gadriel's face, thinking his powers would allow him to strike a blow on Gadriel, but nothing happened.  
Lucifer was a little taken back, he knew he still had his grace, but he was not able to use it to do anything.  
Gadriel smiles, "Let me show you how it's done" he states, before kicking Lucifer, causing him to stumble back a few feet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was only then when Gabriel manage to find Lucifer and zap himself there.  
Gabriel didn't realize how weak he actually was until he felt himself needing a few moments to collect himself after the bad landing he had.  
When he felt less dizzy, he finally locked eyes on Gadriel who was using Sam as a vessel, teaching Lucifer a lesson in the distance.  
Walking forward, Gabriel squinted to make sure he didn't mistake the angel for another, "Gadriel? It can't be", he started.  
Gadriel immediately dropped Lucifer's limp body that he was holding up.  
Lucifer had passed out from the beating Gadriel had given him.  
"Yes, Gabriel. It is me." Gadriel replies, looking Gabriel up and down.  
"What are you doing to Lucifer?" Gabriel questions pointing at his older brother, who was currently lying unconscious on the floor.  
"I was teaching him a lesson on respect" Gadriel grumbles.  
"Well, I know my brother's a big bag of dicks, but look at him, he hardly has access to his grace now, let him go alright?" Gabriel suggests, giving Gadriel a small trying smile.  
"No, I'm afraid not, Lucifer has to come with me" Gadriel explains as he furrows his brows.  
"For what?" Gabriel questions, on a more serious tone now.  
"Metatron wants him" Gadriel responds.  
"Well I can't let you take him. Lucifer can be a heap of trouble, it would be better if I handled him" Gabriel rants.  
"No, I was the one who pulled him out of hell, it is my duty to take him back to Metatron" Gadriel argues.  
"Gadriel, I mean it, Lucifer should come with me, don't make me take him from you by force" Gabriel warns sternly.  
"I do not mean to be disrespectful Gabriel, but you are weakened, it would be unwise of you to attempt to fight me now that I am in full power" Gadriel counters.  
Gabriel knew that Gadriel had a point, but there was no way he was going to let another angel take Lucifer away, it would surely result in a disaster.  
"Gadriel, you are forgetting something" Gabriel asserted, hoping his plan would work.  
"What?" Gadriel implores, squinting his eyes at Gabriel.  
It was then when Gabriel walked towards Lucifer, and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
Gadriel immediately tried to stop Gabriel from taking Lucifer away.  
"I'm an archangel, dumbo" Gabriel exclaims before he started to reveal his true form. Gadriel knew he had to run, staying would mean his imminent death, so he backed off and escaped while he still could.  
Gabriel was exhausted, but he knew he had to get Lucifer and himself to somewhere safe as Gadriel would soon be back.  
So, mustering all his remaining energy, Gabriel zapped himself and Lucifer to a safe house, warded against everything in the book, angels, demons and all kinds monsters.  
But Gabriel still was not ready to let his tiredness get the better of him, he got Lucifer, who was still out of it, and chained him up at a corner before he finally fell into a deep slumber on the couch of the safe house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over at the bunker, things were not going well for Dean.  
He hadn't slept a wink in the past three days.  
He couldn't, every time he closed his eyes he could see Kevin's dead body lying right in front of him.  
This was all his fault, he thought. He had let down Kevin and he was being eaten alive by the guilt and sadness of everything that had happened.  
The worst part was that he was alone. He drank most of the time. He hadn't handled Kevin's body, it was lying in some corner of the bunker, hidden by a sheet he threw on.  
Dean had gotten a call from Cas, Dean was on the verge of crying explaining the situation to him but Cas was calm and his words were comforting.  
He promised Dean he would be back as soon as he could.  
Dean had thought of ways to salvage the situation by himself.  
He had ran down to the dungeon to plead with Crowley to help bring Kevin back.  
Crowley could see the tears in Dean's eyes, red and swelled from already crying so much the past days. And Crowley almost felt pity for Dean. Almost.  
"Crowley, I know there must be something you can do" Dean begged, pain and hurt in his hoarse voice.  
"Sorry, only a deal can bring him back" Crowley had told Dean, with no sympathy in his reply.  
Dean couldn't bring himself to do anything, he was trying to reason with himself, and he was contemplating the deal, thinking if it be worth it. His life for Kevin's. There were moments he wanted to run back into the dungeon and seal the deal to bring Kevin back. Dean had felt he boy's life was worth much more than his broken one, and it had been his fault that Kevin was dead. But rethinking the situation, making a deal would only pile on to the trouble he was facing.  
It was the fourth day when Castiel had finally returned. Dean couldn't be more thankful to see Cas. He pulled Cas in for a hug the second Cas showed up at the door. Cas was taken by surprise at first, but he soon returned the hug carefully, giving Dean the reassurance he needed. With Cas there, he would never let Dean do anything stupid.  
Cas had been the one to suggest to bury Kevin. Dean had begged Cas to mojo Kevin back to life. But Kevin was long gone, and though Cas might be an angel again, he was certainly not at full power and that was definitely beyond his ability. And so, Dean decided it was only right that Kevin got a proper burial. He should go out in dignity.  
They buried him in an empty plot of land, not far from the bunker and Cas waved his hand, making a sign appear, it wrote, Here lies a great soldier: Kevin Tran.  
Cas gave Dean a small smile which Dean did his best to return.  
Cas soon lead Dean back to the bunker and towards Dean's room.  
"I'm fine, Cas" Dean mumbled.  
"I know you are. Just get some rest. I thought you were the one who said you needed your four hours once in a while" Cas countered, with a small smile curling up the side of his lips.  
Dean smiles back as he proceeds to lay on his bed.  
"No watching over me. It's creepy." He reminds Cas with a cheeky smirk, and Cas just nods his head and leaves Dean to rest in his room. And for the first time in four days, Dean falls asleep in assurance that he is no longer alone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean wakes up to the smell of food and he is hit with the sudden realization that he was hungry when he hears his stomach growl. He tries to remember when was the last time he actually ate.  
He starts to make his way to the kitchen, to find out where the smell was coming from.  
He meets Cas in the living room and Cas was holding a pot with mittens and a red apron on.  
Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle seeing Cas dressed like that.  
Cas narrows his eyes at Dean and asks Dean to take a seat.  
Dean looks at the table and see that two set of cutlery had already been set out.  
He sits down and Cas soon lowers the pot, takes off his mittens and scoops some soup into Dean's bowl and his own.  
Dean knew that Cas was an angel again and no longer required food, he knew Cas was doing this just to keep him company, and he smiled at that thoughtful gesture.  
"Being human, it taught me so much, especially how important food is to all of you" Cas started pointing towards the soup, indicating he wants Dean to try it.  
Dean looked down and the soup didn't look half bad, perhaps it was his grumbling stomach but he felt as if his mouth was tasting happiness as he swallowed the first mouth of Cas' soup.  
"How is it?" Cas asks trying to see if Dean's face was giving any hints of displeasure.  
"This is awesome" Dean chuckles, digging into his food for more, "How did you even make this?".  
"Well I learnt to make this when I was living alone" Cas replies a little flatly.  
Dean immediately drops the smile on his face, "Cas, I'm sorry I chased you out, it was just that..".  
"Dean, I understand, you had no choice, I don't blame you for it" Cas smiles and Dean hesitates but returns it.  
Cas points back to the soup asking Dean to continue eating, before he himself starts drinking his own.  
They ate in comfortable silence for a while, until Cas says in between a mouthful of soup, "Oh I almost forgot, there's pie in the fridge if you're interested".  
Dean looks up from his food to make eye contact with Cas.  
"Thanks Cas, really, thank you" Dean starts, voice shaking a little.  
"Dean, it's just pie, you don't need to-" Cas replies but Dean cuts him off.  
"No not just for the pie, for everything" Dean continues.  
Cas acknowledges Dean's thanks with a small smile and a nod.  
Dean nods back and they continue to eat in silence.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their meal, Cas wanted to get Dean back in bed for more rest, knowing Dean hadn't slept much in the past week, but Dean insisted that enough time had been wasted and they had to start looking for Sam.  
Cas agreed and soon they were browsing through the men of letter's collection of books, trying to find a way to trap Gadriel.  
It took three hours but Cas finally flipped to a page that was actually useful.  
"Dean, take a look at this spell" Cas said shifting the book to Dean who was sitting across the table from him.  
"Looks good, we just need a sample of Sam's DNA and we can lure that son of a bitch here and trap him" Dean exclaimed, with hope in his voice.  
Cas nodded and Dean got up from his seat, "Well, we can just get Sam's toothbrush, Cas come on" Dean urged.  
"Dean...", Cas sighed, "Even if we get him here we don't really have the power to get him out of Sam".  
Dean furrowed his brows, "So? We have to at least get him here right? Unless you got a better idea".  
"Crowley could cast the angel out of Sam" Cas admitted.  
"But what do you think he would want in return?" Dean wondered out loud.  
Cas shrugged, so they decided they would go ask him themselves.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I save Sam, I leave here a free man" Crowley demanded.  
Dean's eyes widened, he didn't know whether to agree to Crowley's offer or not.  
"Dean, you can't be considering this" Cas immediately turned to Dean and whispered to him.  
"What other choice do we have?" Dean croaked.  
Cas broke their eye contact, not knowing what to say.  
"Fine" Dean agreed, facing Crowley now, "Whatever you say".  
Dean and Cas was about to walk out of the dungeon when Crowley stopped them.  
"Nu uh uh, you darlings think I will believe you and go with what you say? I want proof, a contract in pen and paper" Crowley pressed.  
Dean rolled his eyes, "How is that any different from a demon deal?" he snarled.  
"It doesn't come with a kiss, unless you are into that" Crowley hissed giving an evil smirk.  
"Forget it Crowley, I ain't signing any contract with you" Dean howled.  
"Fine, then you can have that angel ride Sam's ass for all of eternity" Crowley sneered.  
"I'll do it" Cas cut in.  
"Cas, don't" Dean grumbled, not wanting to get Cas into any trouble for something he thought was his fault.  
"Dean, I'm an angel, Crowley won't be able to hurt me, I'll sign the contract" Cas assures Dean.  
"The two of you are making my meat suit all tingly, but can we make this quick? My legs are aching for a walk" Crowley retorted.  
"Fine" Dean says, while he frees Crowley's hands, that were already raised in front of him, from the chains they were in.  
As soon as Crowley's hands were no longer bound by anything, he snapped his fingers and a contract a appeared in his hand.  
He passed it to them, "Read the fine print closely, Cas" Crowley purred as he said Cas' name with exaggerated affection. Cas stared at Crowley for a few seconds before he started to read through the contract.  
After they made sure nothing was fishy with it, Cas walked up to the table before Crowley.  
"Where do I sign?" Cas asks, not seeing anywhere on the contract requesting for a signature.  
Crowley just smiles before he grabs Cas's hand and uses a small blade he makes appear in his hand to cut Cas's hand just hard enough to make it bleed onto the contract.  
Cas immediately flinches and pulls back, healing the wound that Crowley inflicted.  
"What the hell Crowley" Dean yells, pulling Cas behind him.  
Crowley didn't say anything, he simply smiled and did the same to himself before making a duplicate of the contract and handing it to Cas.  
"Keep it well Darling" he says before giving Cas a quick wink,"And sorry I forgot to tell you it was a blood contract".  
Cas just narrowed his at Crowley as Dean locks Crowley's hands up using the same chains again and soon leads the way out.  
"We'll be back for you later" Dean reminded, not that Crowley had anywhere else to go.  
"I'll be here, waiting" Crowley asserted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You ready?" Dean asks, he was unsure that this was even going to work.  
Cas just gives Dean a small nod and Dean adds in the final ingredient of the spell into the bowl, blood of a mortal.  
Cas already made a mental note to protect Dean no matter what happens, if anything goes wrong, Dean would definitely be his first priority.  
As soon as Dean's blood mixed in with the concoction, a bright, blinding light was giving off before a loud scream was heard.  
Tied up firmly with chains that had sigils carved on, on a chair in the middle of a ring holy oil sat Gadriel.  
Dean heaved a sigh of relief that the spell had worked.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gadriel had been trying to locate Lucifer for the past few days, but he hadn't been able to track him down.  
Metatron had asked him to start recruiting other angels other than just Lucifer, but still he had the task of bringing Lucifer back to meet Metatron.  
Gadriel was on the way to meet up with a group of angels when he felt the force pulling him to the bunker and though he struggled to break free, but it was to no avail, when he opened his eyes, he saw Dean and another angel.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gadriel, it's you" Cas started as he eyed him up and down.  
"You know him Cas? Is he one of your good angel buddies?" Dean questioned.  
"Gadriel was infamous for letting Lucifer into the garden of Eden" Cas explained.  
"It was a mistake, I didn't let him in, he got in undetected" Gadriel tried to defend himself.  
"Okay so you were accused for something you didn't do. Boo hoo! I trusted you! And you betrayed me, so now here we are" Dean yelled, frustrated.  
"I'll get Crowley" Cas mutters before heading to the dungeon, which was just beside the room they were currently occupying.  
Dean nods to acknowledge what Cas had said but he continues, "Gadriel right? We can do this the easy way, and you can leave Sam's body now or we can do this the hard way".  
"I am unable to do so, I have grown attached to this vessel and changing it will not do me any favors" Gadriel explains.  
Dean rolls his eyes, "I'm not giving you a choice, I'm saying get out or else" Dean threatens.  
"Or else what?" Gadriel asks, anger building up.  
"Me" Crowley says firmly, entering the room with Cas walking up behind him.  
"And I'm supposed to be scared of a little demon?" Gadriel squawked before letting out a small chuckle with a mocking tone to it.  
"Watch it angel, I know just the right points that make your type tick" Crowley warns, giving him a small, malicious smile.  
"I can rip this body apart" Gadriel threatens, knowing how much Sam means to Dean and playing on their close relationship.  
Dean was about to cut in, but Crowley lifted up a hand to stop him.  
"We'll do this the fun way" Crowley proposed, looking at the weapons around him. He picks up a long screw and starts to pierce it into Gadriel's head.  
Dean immediately looked away from it, not bearing to see the look of pain on Sam's face.  
Cas makes eye contact with Dean and gives him a small nod of encouragement and Dean soon returns it.  
"No!" Gadriel's voice booms and Dean shuts his eyes tight.  
He knows it isn't Sam screaming, but all he can hear is his baby brother yelling for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:)  
> Feedback is really appreciated:)  
> And I have already planned out the entire story and I will try my best to update this as frequent as possible:)  
> Thanks again:)


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to find the Winchesters for help.

When Gabriel woke up again, he didn't know how long he had been out for.  
He couldn't really remember what had happened before he passed out from exhaustion until he heard his older brother's voice.  
"Gabe you're finally awake. I'm bored. Pay attention to me" Lucifer pouts.  
Gabriel locked eyes with Lucifer before he breathed out an angry sigh.  
"What you're still pissed at me because I tried to kill you that one time?" Lucifer teases.  
Gabriel still ignored Lucifer, making a candy bar appear in his hand.  
"Come on little brother, for old time's sake, talk to me" Lucifer whines.  
"You don't even show remorse" Gabriel mumbles as he turns to face his brother again.  
"And what should I show remorse for?" Lucifer demands.  
"I don't know, for trying to kill me? For starting the damned apocalypse? For disobeying God in the first place?" Gabriel rants.  
"Those are things of the past." Lucifer sneered, "I thought you were over all that stuff".  
"Well, what if I'm not? Will you apologize?" Gabriel questions, though he already knows the answer.  
Lucifer remains silent.  
Gabriel let out a dry chuckle, before looking back at his candy bar.  
"That's what I thought" Gabriel says flatly, "Well, I have other things better to do" Gabriel continues, standing up.  
"Wait, you're going to leave me like this?" Lucifer booms, shaking his hands which were still chained up.  
Gabriel gives Lucifer a cheeky smile, "Yup, I ain't gonna be the one who lets Satan free to roam around the earth" Gabriel says sarcastically.  
"Wait-", before Lucifer could say anything else, Gabriel already snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel decided one of the most important thing to do now is to find out a way to send his brother back into the cage or to reverse Metatron's spell. For that, he would need to find the Prophet and the Angel Tablet.  
Gabriel had no idea where either was, so he decided to pay some people who he thought would know where both were a visit. The Winchesters.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The torturing of Gadriel had been too much for Dean to take.  
He couldn't bear to see the sight of seeing Sam's face wince up in pain or hear his cries for help.  
Cas insisted Dean got out of the room while he stayed behind to watch over Crowley and Gadriel to make sure nothing goes awry.  
It was when Dean had just returned to the room again to check on everything when Gabriel appeared behind him and Cas.  
"Hello boys" Gabriel started.  
Dean immediately jumped as he turned to face Gabriel.  
"What the hell dude, we thought you died like four years ago" Dean yelled, looking Gabriel up and down to make sure it was really him.  
Gabriel arched one eyebrow up and with a small smile, he reminded Dean, "Hello, trickster, that's what I do. I tricked you all into thinking I was dead".  
Crowley had turned to face Gabriel, but Gabriel just looked past him to face Gadriel.  
"Hello Gadriel, I see Dean got his hands tied up with you" Gabriel started.  
"You freaking know him?" Dean interrupted.  
"We tangoed once a couple days ago with Lucifer there" Gabriel shrugged as if it were nothing.  
"Lucifer is out of the cage?" Cas and Crowley said almost simultaneously.  
Dean was too shocked to say anything, speechless, he just stared at Gabriel.  
"Yeah he's chained up somewhere now and I know that would require some explaining but later" Gabriel replied, while placing a finger in the air, "I need to know where is umm" Gabriel paused as if checking something that was filed in his brain, "Kevin Tran?" he continues.  
That was when Gadriel speaks up. "You're too late, I already handled Kevin" Gadriel snarled.  
Gabriel's eyes widens up a little, but before he says anything else, he points at Cas and Dean and request that they exit the room with him.  
Cas adds a sigil onto the door using his blood, pressing it to activate it. With the newly added sigil, both Crowley and Gadriel would not be able to leave the room.  
It was then Dean raised an important question.  
"How did you even find us?" Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"I searched for Cas and figured you guys would be with him" Gabriel shrugs.  
Cas just narrows his eyes at Gabriel and Gabriel smiles back.  
"No I mean this place is warded against angels" Dean implores.  
"Hello, archangel?" Gabriel replies, waving his fingers in the air.  
"Okay, well what do you want Gabriel, we're kind of busy" Dean huffs.  
"I need to know where's the prophet, big boy" Gabriel retorts.  
Dean lets out a small sigh, "In case you didn't get the memo, he's gone, as in dead" Dean hissed, hating to admit it out loud.  
"Yeah I know, I meant his body, dumbass" Gabriel counters, rolling his eyes.  
Cas soon lead the way to the same plot of land Kevin was buried, and once there, Gabriel waved his hands and Kevin's lifeless body appeared on top of the patch of empty land. With another snap of his fingers, they were all back in the living room of the bunker.  
Dean was really hoping Gabriel could bring Kevin back to life. If he got a chance just to tell the boy how sorry he was, he would be grateful.  
"Why do you need Kevin anyway, I thought if one prophet gets killed off, another is waiting to replace him?" Dean pried, not that he didn't want Kevin back, but because he was honestly curious.  
"That would be Crowley's fault" Cas replies solemnly before Gabriel gets a chance to say anything, "He killed off all the other prophets-to-be, the next one is only born in another two years".  
"Okay kiddos, if you two could give me some time and concentration" Gabriel requested, "and the two of you should probably get back to that demon thing in there before he does something to hurt Sammy" Gabriel reminds.  
Dean nods his head as he and Cas takes their leave.  
Gabriel takes in a large breath of air, this was going to be hard in his weakened state.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean kept walking in and out of the room that Crowley an Gadriel were in to check on Gabriel, muttering "Come on, come on" under his breath.  
Gabriel had to use a large part of his grace, but after two hours, he finally managed to do it.  
He placed both of his hands on Kevin's shoulders, and light filled up Kevin's body before it dimmed down with Kevin's eyelids shut.  
Dean had been the first to run into the living room, trying to see if it worked.  
It took a moment but Kevin suddenly shot up from laying on the ground. "What happened? Mom? Where am I?" Kevin questioned confused as he soon makes eye contact with Gabriel who looked worn out.  
Dean instantly rushes over and pulls Kevin in for a tight hug.  
"I thought we lost you for good you son of a bitch" Dean bellows.  
Kevin was still very confused, but Dean just nudged him on the face and told him to take a shower seeing Kevin was still covered in dirt, promising he would explain everything in detail later on.  
Kevin, still unsure with what just happened, just nods his head and takes his leave.  
Cas met Kevin on his way out at the door, and Kevin just eyed Cas up and down, Cas nods at Kevin and Kevin just smiles and nods back.  
"Thanks Gabriel" Dean starts clearing his throat.  
"Woah there, I didn't do this for you, I need that prophet to translate the tablet, which I am assuming is with you, cause even I can't do it" Gabriel explains, brushing off Dean's thanks with a small cocky grin.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, he'll do it just fine" Dean mutters, smiling a little back.  
"Now, time to deal with Sammy" Gabriel reminds, wiggling his body a little, as if he was trying to shake off the exhaustion he was feeling.  
"You can help?" Dean implored with hope raised in his voice.  
"I can try" Gabriel replies raising his eyebrows.  
Dean nods with a smile, leading the way back to the room Gadriel and Crowley were in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gabriel, I see you have returned" Gadriel breaths, wincing in pain right after.  
"Any luck?" Dean pressed, facing Crowley.  
"Cracking this angel seems to be harder than I expected" Crowley admitted through gritted teeth.  
"Well, that's always great to hear" Dean yells sarcastically.  
"Dean" Cas enters, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down.  
"Move aside and let a pro do this" Gabriel boasts, raising both hands above his head.  
"Be my guest" Crowley smiles and moves for Gabriel to pass.  
But that was when Gadriel started lauging.  
"What?" Dean asks bitterly.  
"A small abandoned hut, just a few miles away from the City Sioux falls." Gadriel laughs, "Hmm, I thought you would be hiding your brother someplace less accessible".  
"No, that's not possible" Gabriel mutters, "The place is warded, you shouldn't be able to find it".  
"I traced him from you" Gadriel chuckles dryly, "I will tell the other angels where he is right now, unless you release me immediately. And you should know what would happen if the other angels know about him".  
"That's not going to happen" Dean butts in.  
"Is that so?" Gadriel warns, "Then don't blame me if I-"  
Before Gadriel could say another word, Gabriel's hand was on his head, and shutting his eyes as hard as he could, Gabriel tried to cast Gadriel out of Sam before he could say anything about Lucifer on angel radio.  
Gadriel's eyes lit up for a full five seconds before Sam's body slams down lifeless onto the chair.  
Gabriel lets out a tired and frustrated sigh as he tries to recollect himself.  
"It's too late" Cas mutters, "Gadriel's message got through, the other angels know about Lucifer".  
Dean was instantly around in front of Sam, grabbing Sam's face in his hands.  
"Sammy? Sammy! You gotta be okay man" Dean begged.  
Cas already slumped in front of Sam, trying to heal Sam to his best ability but to no avail. Sam was damaged beyond ways Cas could heal.  
As soon as Gabriel got over the exhaustion of casting Gadriel out of Sam, he was getting ready to snap his fingers and take flight to go get Lucifer, knowing the other angels would soon be there, all dying to get their hands on his brother.  
That was when there was a hand lain upon his shoulder.  
"Please" Dean whimpered, "Help Sam, Gabriel, please" Dean plead with tears already stained on his face.  
Gabriel had half a mind to go on and find Lucifer, he owed Dean nothing and healing Sam wasn't something he needed to do. But he felt something touch him, he saw the unmistaken hurt on Dean's face, and he could feel Sam's life slipping away, leaving now would mean death for Sam.  
Lucifer meant as much to him as Sam did to Dean. Knowing the angels wouldn't kill Lucifer just yet, he decided that Sam's life was in more danger now.  
Breathing out a tired sigh, Gabriel moved forward to Sam's body once more.  
Cas and Dean had already moved away, giving Gabriel as much space as he needs.  
Placing his hand on Sam's head, Gabriel forced his grace to surround Sam, healing Sam as much as he possible could from the outside, hoping that that would be sufficient to keep Sam alive.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over in the safe house, Lucifer was still chained up when he heard the front door open.  
He was expecting to see his little brother, but instead a group of angels strutted in.  
Lucifer's face scrunched up a bit in confusion.  
"Wow, so the intel's right. Melaki will be pleased to have you, Lucifer" One of the female angels started.  
"And who says I'll be meeting him?" Lucifer snarled with a snarky smile.  
The female angel was going to continue when another group of angels burst in, "You won't, because you are coming with us to meet Bartholomew" A male angel howls.  
"I didn't know I was this hot in demand" Lucifer laughs out, leaning back against the wall he was chained to, obviously taking the whole matter as a joke.  
"Is this funny to you?" The male hisses, turning to face Lucifer, knowing Lucifer is unable to do anything right now.  
"A little, yeah" Lucifer replies, as a matter of factly.  
"Well let's see if you'll be able to laugh after all of this is over" The male angel threatens.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took a while, but finally, Gabriel pulls away from Sam, stumbling back a few step.  
"He'll be fine after a good rest" Gabriel voices, trying to stabilize himself from falling.  
Dean raised his hands around Gabriel, who looked like he was going to pass out any time, trying to catch him if he did.  
Before Dean could ask Gabriel to take a seat and get some rest or to thank him.  
Gabriel disappeared, gone to save his brother, hoping it's wasn't too late.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel was thankful that he had chosen to appear at the outside of the house because the angels were already quarreling in the house in front of Lucifer. Gabriel knew that bloodshed was soon to come.  
Gabriel made himself hidden from the angels as he entered the house.  
Gabriel was trying to count his odds, trying to think whether he could use his true form to smite the angels here. But he knew it deep inside that he was fried, he hardly had any angel juice left and there was nothing he could do to get Lucifer out of there now.  
Lucifer was still smiling a smug grin, as he looked at the angels quarrel over who should get to take him to their leader when he made eye contact with Gabriel.  
Lucifer was the only one in the room who could see Gabriel at that time.  
Lucifer instantly dropped the smile on his face. He knew that the angels would anything to him to try and convince him to join them, but it was probably nothing compared to all that time he spent in the cage. But his little brother had been safe all this time, if they knew Gabriel was there they would also pull him in and try to break him too.  
Gabriel's face was full of guilt, it was his fault he wasn't back sooner, and know he was going to have to let his older brother get taken away. Gabriel could feel the tiredness getting the better of him and he knew if he didn't leave soon, he would lose concentration on his grace and the angels would notice him.  
Lucifer just mouthed the word "Run", before pretending that Gabriel wasn't there, smiling the same cocky grin at the angels who were still in a heated argument, getting their angel blades out.  
Gabriel took one more look at his older brother before he mustered all his remaining energy to fly back to the bunker.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean, with Cas' help had already taken Sam up to a room, one with two beds in it instead of just one.  
Cas had locked Crowley back up, knowing they would have to deal with him, but not now.  
Crowley had been yelling something about the contract infringement but Cas just didn't care.  
Dean and Cas was still in the room with Sam when they heard a loud crash from the living room.  
They instantly ran out, not knowing what had happened.  
They met Kevin on their way there, and Dean heaved a sigh of relief that Kevin was still safe.  
They reached the living room to find Gabriel, sprawled across the floor.  
Dean carefully pulled him up, "Hey you alright? Where's Lucifer?" Dean questions gingerly.  
"The angels are fighting for him now, there was nothing I could do" Gabriel breaths tiredly.  
"Sorry" Dean mumbles while Gabriel lets out a tiny flat smile, but before Dean could say anything else, Gabriel had already passed out in his hands.  
Together with Cas' and Kevin's help, they laid Gabriel on the couch before Dean got a blanket and threw it onto Gabriel.  
"He deserves some rest" Dean admits and Kevin and Cas just nods in agreement.  
Dean then tells Kevin to get some rest too and everything will be explained tomorrow, Kevin just shrugs before returning to his room.  
Cas and Dean looks at each other once more before they too returned to check on Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this:)  
> It means alot to me:) tell me what you think?  
> There will be another update in a few days


	4. Breaking Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is finally back with Dean and Cas in the bunker, but Lucifer is still in the hands of the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TORTURE AND VIOLENCE  
> Please read with caution my lovelies:)

Gabriel was right. Not long after he left did the fighting begin. Lucifer just sat back and smiled amusedly at the angels fighting and killing their own kind to take him back to their leader.  
It was Melaki's angels that emerged victorious, the female angel walked past the dead, lifeless bodies of the angels to get to Lucifer.  
She wiped some blood that was spattered across her face off, before breathing out tiredly, "Congrats, you're coming with us".  
Lucifer just tilted his head and rolled his eyes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam woke up with a special type of warmth embracing him. He still had a throbbing headache, but he struggled to see who was there, where he was and he needed to find out what was happening.  
He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Cas sitting on the chair beside him, eyes closed arms lifted just above Sam's head.  
Sam instantly made the connection that Cas was healing him with his grace, which he had somehow gotten back.  
Sam shifted a little, causing Cas to break concentration, dropping his hands to his side.  
"Sam" Cas mutters, with a smile curling up the side of his lips.  
Cas looked worn out, Sam didn't even know how long Cas had been doing this for, but seeing how tired Cas looked, he assumes he had been going on with this for hours.  
Sam tried to open his mouth to say something but his mouth was too dry for him to do so. Instead, he immediately grips his throat in pain.  
Cas tried to get up to get a glass of water for Sam, but exhaustion caused him to be unable to balance himself properly, resulting in him knocking into the chair beside him. The sound had caused Dean, who was fast asleep in the corner of the room, to shoot up immediately.  
"Sam? Sammy?" He yells, shaking his head to wake himself up.  
Cas stabilized himself and got Sam the glass of water that was at the table beside the other bed in the room while Dean helped Sam to sit up.  
After Sam downed the entire glass all at once, he collected his train of thoughts before starting, "What the hell happened, Dean?".  
Dean didn't want to lie to Sam but he knew right now wasn't a good time to come clean to Sam.  
"It was the damned trials Sam" Dean tries.  
"Dean how is it always the trials? It's been months and I was fine, and now I can't even remember what happened to me for the past few days" Sam yells.  
Dean was at a lost for what to say, so he turned to Cas for help. Cas wasn't big on the whole lying to Sam idea, but seeing Dean staring at him like that, he decided he would do anything in his ability to keep it from Sam.  
"You had a relapse Sam, you wouldn't have made it if Gabriel hadn't stepped in to save you" Cas added.  
"Wait, Gabriel's freaking alive?" Sam questions, confused at what was going on.  
"Yeah and apparently Lucifer too" Dean continues flatly.  
"How long was I out for?" Sam wonders out loud, pressing his brows together.  
"Sammy, it's been a long night, can we leave this for tomorrow?" Dean ranted, pressing his fingers up to massage the arch of his nose.  
Sam was going to demand to hear the truth right then but he himself had a bad headache and was exhausted, so he just nodded his head and replied, "Fine, but first thing tomorrow morning".  
Dean soon nudged Cas towards to the bed beside Sam. Cas tried to shake his head, explaining that he didn't need to sleep as an angel but Dean pressed on and insisted that he at least laid down and rested for a while.  
Dean soon mutters something about checking on Kevin and Gabriel before he left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.  
Sam was quite happy that Dean made Cas stay in the room with him, he always felt safer whenever Cas was there with them.  
"Goodnight Cas" Sam whispers in the dark.  
Cas was taken a little by surprise but he soon mumbles back, "You too Sam, goodnight".  
Sam is quickly taken over by the exhaustion once more as he falls back into a deep slumber.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer was taken to a weird building by car, and the while he experiences his first time in an automobile, he remembers what Castiel had said to describe it, the ride being slow and confining.  
Lucifer was tied up from the house all the way to the building he was brought to. When they reached the building, his arms were chained up in an uncomfortable way such as his feet could barely reach the ground, so with his weight pulling on the chains, it caused them to dig in deeper into the skin of his vessel.  
Suddenly the front door of the room he was left in burst open, and an tall angel in a coat, followed by three other angels struts in.  
"Lucifer, to what do I owe the sweet pleasure to?" Melaki spits, eyeing Lucifer up and down.  
Lucifer was no longer amused, he simply chuckles dryly before asking, "What do you want from me?"  
"Well, rumor has it that you're a powerful creature, of course not now, so we would like you to join us and as long as you comply we'll do everything in our best ability to help you reach full potential" Melaki explains.  
"Yeah, and what makes you so sure I want to be part of your angel gang?" Lucifer mocks.  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find a way" Melaki mutters with a grim smile before snapping his fingers.  
That was when another angel pushes a mobile table full of weapons forward.  
Lucifer eyes through the weapons once before smiling, "With these little toys? They can't even scratch me" Lucifer laughs out.  
Melaki didn't drop the smile on his face, instead he smiled even harder, "Really? Then I guess I have to take out something I've been saving for a long time" He roared, pulling a sword from his coat pocket.  
Lucifer's smile instantly faltered a little, "Where did you get that from?" He pried.  
"Only four of these in the world, I must be lucky to have gotten this from your good brother Raphael" Melaki taunted, laughing.  
For the first time in a long while, Lucifer showed a tint of fear, but he brushed it aside before smiling again, "So you're gonna kill me if I don't join you?" he squawked.  
"Oh no, that would be too easy for you, I'll make you wish that you were dead" Melaki barked.  
"Hit me with your best shot" Lucifer hisses, keeping the same smile plastered on his face.  
Melaki snapped his fingers and one of the angels walked up to him.  
"This is Leo, and he's in charge of making your life a living nightmare til you agree to pledge your alliance" Melaki explains, passing the blade to Leo before walking away.  
"Then you might as well kill me now, because I will never work with you pigs" Lucifer spits.  
Stopping at the doorway, Melaki turns his head to face Lucifer, smirking, he replies, "We'll see about that".  
Leo holds the archangel blade in his hands as he inches closer to Lucifer, "Lets begin, shall we?" He croaks, digging the blade into Lucifer's skin.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam wakes up to the same warm sensation surrounding him. He feels a lot better than he did the previous night, better than he did for a long time now, he thought. He opens his eyes to see Cas deep in concentration again, now with beads of perspiration on his forehead, with his hands above Sam's head once more.  
He looked over to see a neatly made bed and he wondered if Cas had listened to Dean and rested at all last night.  
Sam raised a hand and placed it over Cas', indicating Cas to stop.  
"Thanks Cas" Sam breaths out.  
Cas just nods and gives Sam a tired smile, letting out a small heave of breath before leaning back against the chair to rest.  
They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Dean burst through the door.  
"Rise and shine! You princesses had a good sleep?" Dean jokes, entering the room with a large tray, completely filled with a wide array of food.  
Sam just pulls one of his bitchfaces and Cas just squints his eyes at Dean.  
Dean laughs, laying the tray down on Sam's lap before taking one of the bagels from it and stuffing his mouth full with it.  
Sam grabs a donut and starts munching on it.  
"So Dean you gonna explain everything to me?" Sam clears his throat and asks.  
Both Cas and Sam turned their heads to face Dean, ready for him to begin with what he had to say.  
"Well like Cas said, you had a relapse, and things were getting bad, so Cas had no choice but try to find someone who could save you, which in this case happened to be Gabriel" Dean starts.  
"Then how are you an angel again?" Sam questions looking straight at Cas.  
"This isn't my grace, I got it from another angel, but it'll do, for now" Cas mumbles, looking back at Sam.  
Dean had finished his first bagel, so he leaned forward to grab another, passing one to Cas, telling Cas that he had bought his share too.  
"Wait, then what about Lucifer? How does he come into the picture" Sam asks, still unsure of the entire situation.  
"Yeah, Metatron got him out, he wants Lucifer to help him take over heaven and stuff, Gabriel tried to get Lucifer away, but now the other angels got their hands on him, we don't know which group of winged dicks though" Dean answers in between mouthful of food.  
"So where's Gabriel now?" Sam continues.  
"He still pretty out of it, saving you drained him quite a bit so he's resting on the couch outside" Dean says, pointing in the direction of the living room.  
"Cas is all of this true?" Sam implores, looking right at Cas.  
Without flinching, Cas nods, "What Dean says is correct, what we have to do now is try to get more information from the tablet and try to find Lucifer" he suggests.  
Sam believed that Cas wouldn't lie so blatantly like that, so he accepted what Dean said as the truth and so they continued to eat. Now with a more light hearted mood in the air, finally the three of them were together as a family once again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look at you, to think you were once the angel who was going to take the whole earth down" Leo laughed, pressing the archangel blade deeper into Lucifer's thigh.  
It had been the second day since Lucifer had been in the building. Lucifer knew deep down that Leo had orders to keep him alive and that he wouldn't try anything to kill him. And it was true. Leo only wanted Lucifer to feel pain. He wanted to hurt Lucifer, he wanted to break Lucifer.  
Each time Leo pulled the blade out of Lucifer, Lucifer would smile and tease, "Is that all you got? I'm getting bored".  
No matter how much it hurt, he would never show signs of it, he would just smile through the pain.  
It was only in the evening of the second day did Melaki come back to check on Lucifer.  
"So? Any Luck?" Melaki pressed, looking at Leo.  
Leo looked down, shaking his head.  
"Is this the best angel you got? You're gonna need to do way better than that" Lucifer interrupts.  
"You idiot" Melaki huffs, "You'll be replaced by Benjamin, he's trained in cracking tough nuts like him".  
"Oh I'm so scared" Lucifer whimpers sarcastically.  
"Let's see how long you can keep up that chirpy attitude" Melaki howls, leaving once again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first day getting Sam back had been a good day for Dean.  
Sam was okay, Kevin was alive again, things were looking up for the Winchesters.  
Dean had explained to Kevin how he had been killed by an angel, but he didn't have to worry about that anymore.  
Kevin just Dean a confused look, as if part of him didn't believe Dean. This was all too weird to be the truth, but then again when was life normal since the first day he met them?  
It was only later that day that Cas and Dean decide to finally handle the demon that wouldn't stop yelling from their dungeon, Crowley.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We had an deal, I help you, you free me" Crowley yammered.  
"We'll you didn't really help much, it was mostly just Gabriel" Dean countered.  
"A deal is a deal, I tried, so now release me or else" Crowley hollered.  
"Or else what? You'll throw a tantrum?" Dean mocked, crossing his hands over his chest.  
"Or else Angel boy here dies" Crowley threatens.  
"You can't be serious", Dean sneered, "Cas, tell me he's lying" Dean continues, now facing Cas.  
"Dean..." Cas mumbles.  
"Damnit Cas" Dean mutters, before turning back to Crowley, "Okay, if we free you, where are you gonna go?" Dean reasons.  
Crowley was opening his mouth, ready to say something when Dean continues, "Abaddon's in control now, all the demons are out looking for you, probably wanting you dead, so where you gonna go?" Dean inquired.  
Crowley thinks about what Dean had said for a moment before he slumps back onto the chair he was on, "Bullocks" He curses.  
Dean finally lets out a smile, "You see by letting you stay here we're doing you a favor, so shut up about it okay?" Dean retorts.  
"I want to be out of these chains." Crowley requests.  
"Forget it" Dean raises his voice a little louder now.  
"Why not?" Crowley asks, "How about we change our contract a little, instead of me walking out of here free, I want to stay here, but in style, no more locking me up with chains and these other kinks, I want to stay here as a guest" Crowley offers, with a smile curling up his face.  
"No" Dean replies without any hesitation.  
"Fine, then enjoy having a dead angel to deal with" Crowley warns, reaching into his pockets for the contract.  
"Wait" Dean shouts, pausing for a while, "Okay. But no telling Sam about any of the angel possessing him stuff at all" Dean snaps, "And if you try anything, anything at all, I'll gank you so fast you die before your head reaches the floor".  
"I'm a man of my words" Crowley reminds.  
Dean sighs loudly, "Cas, you free him, I'll explain to Sam and Kevin why there's a demon running around in the bunker" Dean mutters, walking out the door.  
Cas turns to face Crowley.  
"So Cas, I'm waiting" Crowley says as he shakes the chains on his hands.  
With furrowed brows, Cas walks up to release Crowley.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer had to admit that Benjamin was a lot better at torturing him than Leo was, but he told himself he was never going to break.  
"Who chained you up anyway?" Benjamin had asked, after sliding the knife across Lucifer's shoulder blade.  
Lucifer would never let them know about Gabriel, even if they killed him, he would never bring his little brother into this.  
Through gritted teeth he snarls, "Why should I tell you anything?".  
"Fine, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'll just have to force it out of you" Benjamin laughs, jamming the blade into Lucifer's skin, just where his arm joins with his shoulder, as deep as in as the blade would go.  
And for the first time in the three days Lucifer that was in that building, Lucifer drops his smile and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this chapter:)  
> I think I'll make the next chapter longer:)


	5. Goodbye Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melaki and Benjamin find a new way to cause Lucifer pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Torture  
> Read with caution my lovelies:))

From the first day that Benjamin got a scream from Lucifer, he tried harder to convince Lucifer to join them.  
Lucifer didn't wear his smile much anymore, but he wasn't going to give in so easily.  
It was only after another two days when Melaki came back.  
"Lucifer, the offer still stands, so what do you say?" Melaki suggests, craning his neck to meet Lucifer's eye.  
"How about you try that again tomorrow?" Lucifer hisses.  
Melaki lets out a twisted smile, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Benjamin and I came up with a fun new game for you, I'm sure you will enjoy it" He purred sarcastically.  
Lucifer was a little afraid at what they were going to do next, he quickly ran through the things that could hurt him in his head. But he never expected what they were going to do to him.  
It was a small bottle. A small grey bottle. One that some people used to carry alcohol in.  
Lucifer looked at Melaki, puzzled, "That is supposed to hurt me?" Lucifer implores mockingly.  
"Take a closer look at what's inside" Melaki booms.  
Melaki takes off the cap of the bottle and there was a liquid inside. Holy oil.  
Lucifer's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say.  
"Well, you've got wings, let's see how they burn" Melaki roars, adding a sinister laughter afterwards.  
Lucifer gulped. He knew this was going to hurt.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"You let Crowley free? What the hell Dean?" Sam pries, confused.  
"Come on Sammy, he won't do anything to any of us, he made a deal!" Dean tries to explain.  
"But Crowley's a demon and he can kill us at any time" Kevin adds.  
"Yeah, but he'll die if he tries anything" Dean counters.  
"Wait. You made a deal with Crowley?" Sam pressed, eyebrows furrowed with worry.  
Dean sighed. He cocked his head to the side, facing away from Sam.  
"No, I didn't", He starts, but after he hears Sam heaving a sigh of relief, he continues, "But Cas did".  
"What?" Both Sam and Kevin hollers together.  
"Dean how could you let-" Sam barks, but Dean cuts him off mid-way.  
"Cas wanted to do it okay? Anyway the thing is that Crowley won't do anything to any of us or he'll die because of the stupid contract he made with Cas. So now, things are still mostly the same just that instead of being chained up, we have to treat him as a guest or something" Dean tries to reason.  
"Yeah but why?", Sam inquires, "What does Crowley have to offer us?".  
Dean was going to say something when Crowley walks in.  
"We can be allies, I can offer you my assistance" Crowley suggests, before he eyes Kevin up and down.  
"In what way?" Kevin howls.  
"Well prophet boy, you seem to be stuck at translating the tablet, I know more than twenty languages, try me" Crowley boasts, giving Kevin a devilish grin.  
"Crowley you try anything and I'll kill you myself" Sam warns.  
Crowley just shrugs, smiles and whispers back, "Whatever you say, Moose".  
Sam had his doubts about his Crowley but knowing that Crowley wouldn't try anything and that he could help them he agreed to listen to Dean, but he made a mental note to keep his guard up around Crowley.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"How's my favorite Archangel doing today?" Benjamin snarls, pouring some holy oil onto Lucifer's bare back.  
The past day had been horrible. Holy fire seemed to hurt a lot more than the blade on Lucifer, Benjamin noted. Benjamin knew he couldn't use the blade too violently or it would kill Lucifer but holy fire couldn't kill Lucifer. It could only burn him up and cause extreme pain.  
"Peachy" Lucifer mumbles, tired and restless from the countless days he had spent hanging from the wall.  
"That's always good to hear" Benjamin murmurs while striking a match and bring it down towards Lucifer.  
Once the match ignites with the holy oil, Lucifer screams.  
A scream used to be rare when Benjamin was using the knife, but now with holy oil, it had become a usual occurrence. Benjamin told himself it wouldn't be long til Lucifer broke.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Pain. Everything hurt.  
Lucifer couldn't even feel his wings anymore, they felt burnt and every inch of his vessel hurt. Benjamin had only scratched the surface of his true form with the archangel blade but using holy fire took it to a whole new level.  
"You know if you work with us I'll stop this right away" Benjamin suggested. The torturing had been going on for more than a week and as an angel, he knows a part of him deep down knows how important wings are to all of them.  
Benjamin hated to admit it but seeing Lucifer in pain because of his wings didn't make him feel good anymore, he remembers falling and how his wings felt like they were on fire. It had hurt so much he didn't know if he was going to live through it and now he was the one causing endless amount of pain to another angel, no, Archangel.  
Lucifer didn't bother to reply, he just tried to reach into his grace for healing, but it was to no avail, it was still locked up in a way that he couldn't access.  
"Come on, aren't you getting sick of this?" Benjamin tries again, "I can't stop until you agree to work with us".  
That was when Lucifer finally croaked out, "No, I'll never work with you petty little creatures".  
Benjamin thought he might have been feeling some sympathy for Lucifer, but after hearing that come out from his mouth, it was as if his rage had been fueled again.  
He picked up the archangel blade again and dug it deep into Lucifer's wrist.  
"This is the problem with you Archangels, you are all the same" Benjamin snaps, digging deeper, "You all think you can just control heaven, because you were made first, because you think you are so much more powerful than us. Michael was always trying to get all of us in line, that's what he liked to call it and Raphael tried to take control after Michael was locked up with you. And now here you are, powerless and yet you still think you are the strongest of us all. Well I'm going to tell you right now Lucifer, you're weak and you are nothing more than a human with burnt wings" Benjamin barks, pulling back from Lucifer.  
Lucifer was furious, he wanted to smite Benjamin right there, but he couldn't, and he silently wondered if Benjamin was right. If he was just like a mortal with burnt out wings.  
"Hmm, Gabriel" Benjamin remembers and sighs, "I guess he was the only exception.. Too bad you had to kill him off" he squawks.  
"Yeah too bad I did" Lucifer mumbles, not wanting them to know Gabriel was still out there.  
Lucifer closed his eyes and wondered how Gabriel was doing, hoping Gabriel was okay.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel was still slumped over on the Winchester's couch.  
Dean, Sam and Cas took turns to check on him every now and then but Gabriel had no signs of waking up any time soon.  
"He's meditating", Cas explains, "He's trying to keep in touch with his grace".  
Dean and Sam nods understandingly, leaving Gabriel alone to rest.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The days in the bunker were strangely peaceful.  
Crowley, as promised had tried his best to help Kevin out with anything he needed. Ancient languages didn't seem to be a problem as long as Crowley was concerned.  
The only problem was that Kevin was unable to translate a part of the tablet.  
"I can't do it", Kevin complains, "Reading the tablet was hard enough, and now with Metatron's illegible handwriting here I don't think I can translate this into anything" Kevin sighs, frustrated as he points to a section on the tablet.  
"Great. That's just great" Dean grumbles.  
Kevin presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose trying once again to read the tablet but failing.  
"Come on Dean, Kevin's done a lot of translating these few days, time for a break" Sam persuades, before giving Kevin a small trying smile.  
"Yeah okay" Dean mutters, looking through the set of notes that they made within the past few days.  
They only got a few spells on angels, not much more than they already knew.  
"I'll make a run for burgers" Sam adds, now smiling a little wider.  
Kevin and Dean nods their head as Sam makes his way out of the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
It had been another two days, with Benjamin still trying to make Lucifer understand that joining them would be the smartest move.  
Melaki hadn't bothered to show up, he only told Benjamin to call him if Lucifer showed signs of changing his mind.  
Lucifer was still the same. Stubborn. He held his stand firmly, never showing even the slightest signs of faltering.  
It was on the tenth day since Lucifer had entered the building when there was something off.  
Benjamin was sharpening the angel blade, getting ready to go another round with Lucifer when a muffled scream was heard from the outside.  
Then another scream. And another.  
Lucifer had hope in his heart. He wondered if there was someone there to save him.  
Benjamin started to get scared. Someone, or something was out there and it didn't sound pretty.  
Then the front door was kicked opened.  
"But you're just a- How?" Benjamin opened his mouth, wondering how this was possible.  
She strutted in like she opened the place, laying a hand on her hip she gave a smug grin. "Another angel with clipped wings how cute" She purred, before taking out a bottle with a weird mixture in it from the pocket of her leather jacket, throwing it at Benjamin.  
Within seconds, Benjamin was on the floor, screaming in pain. She then walked up to him and stabbed him using the angel blade she held in her other hand.  
Lucifer finally locked eyes with her.  
A small smile curled up the side of Lucifer's lips.  
"Abaddon" He mutters.  
"Lucifer. So the angel wasn't lying, you're really here" She murmurs, inching closer to Lucifer, reaching out to touch his face.  
"So you came to free me?" Lucifer questions his knight of hell, expecting her to do just that.  
However, instead, Abaddon laughs.  
"Yeah, no." She hisses, and Lucifer was taken aback, "I've waited for this day a long time, I had to get rid of Crowley to get to where I am and if you're back what will I be again? Your servant? I don't think so." She explains, now gripping his throat to raise him up to fix his eyes straight on hers.  
"You ungrateful-"Lucifer begins but is soon cut off, "Oh I'm grateful so I'll let you die today. I might have been one of your knights of hell but I know I wasn't one of your favorites. You never thought I would be the one ruling hell did you? So today, you shall die and I'll rule. Say hello to your new queen" She whispers, now reaching out towards the archangel blade.  
Lucifer was pissed. Abaddon was handpicked by Lucifer himself and he never thought she would have backstabbed him this way. "You disloyal wretch, I created you!" Lucifer booms.  
"Yeah? Thanks for that" She says digging the angel blade deep into Lucifer's collarbone dragging it down, "And I'll be the one that destroys you, nice and slow" She spits, "And don't you worry, I won't be as gentle as the angels were with you", digging the blade down into Lucifer's chest, sending Lucifer into a screaming fit.  
Abaddon had learnt torture from Lucifer himself. He taught her almost everything he knew. So she knew exactly the right spot that made Lucifer tick. But she didn't want that. She didn't just want Lucifer to feel the pain or the burn. She wanted Lucifer dead.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
She had demons surrounding the entire place. In case of any surprise visitors.  
Those demons were like her, those that wanted Lucifer dead. They were the ones neglected by Lucifer and they wanted to make him pay for that.  
"So Lucy, where's Meg?" Abaddon yells pressing the angel blade into Lucifer's thigh, "Or Lilith?" She shouts, cutting his hipbone, working her way up, leaving no part of Lucifer's vessel unharmed.  
"How about Ruby?" She questions with fury, slicing just above his stomach.  
" Azazel?" She booms, pulling the blade out of Lucifer and lingering it in front of his face as he winces in pain, heaving profusely.  
"You had a plan for so many demons, but what about me?" She asks stabbing him right in the heart, "Don't think I don't remember what you said about me, how I wasn't made to rule, just to follow orders" , She barks, squeezing the blade deeper into Lucifer's chest.  
"Well the king dies today", She roars, "So long live the queen", she snarls, twisting the blade in slowly, making sure Lucifer dies a slow, agonizing death.  
That was when Lucifer could feel it. His true form.  
The angel blade was slowly piercing through it. And he could feel his life slipping away.  
Lucifer's body started to light up. A loud ear piercing scream filled the air. It was Lucifer's true voice now and it must have been hurting Abaddon's ears too, but she didn't care. Lucifer was going to die in her arms.  
And for the first time in Lucifer's entire existence, he cries. He could feel tears, sliding down his vessel's face but it was beyond his control to do anything about it. He shuts his eyes but he can hear Abaddon laughing manically.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was in the living room when Gabriel suddenly shot up.  
"Gabriel?" Sam started, as everyone turned to face the archangel.  
"Lucifer" Gabriel simply muttered, before he raises a hand as if he is trying to calculate something.  
"What about him?" Dean pries.  
"He's dying, I can feel it" Gabriel breaths out, face full of fear.  
Sam was going to add on when Gabriel just disappeared.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
One more turn. Just one more twist of the angel blade into Lucifer and he'd be dead.  
Abaddon smiles as she whispers into his ears, "Goodbye Lucifer" and she grips the handle of the sword tighter getting ready to push it in.  
That was when Gabriel appeared, landing right in the room behind Abaddon.  
Without sparring a moment to hesitate, Gabriel just started to show his true form, knowing it would kill every demon or person within the building, other than Lucifer.  
Abaddon locked eyes with Gabriel and saw what he was about to do, immediately, she smoked out of her meat suit before she too got killed.  
Lucifer hung from the wall, feet above the ground, with his weight pulling down on the chains that were attached to his hands.  
Lucifer's body was glowing, his true form was brutally injured, but through lidded eyes, Lucifer thought he saw his brother. Lucifer wanted to say something but he couldn't. He just closes his eyes once again, for what he thinks would be the last time in his life.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Only Abaddon managed to escape. All the other demons that were within the building had died a brutal death thanks to Gabriel.  
Gabriel finally returned to his vessel after making sure every single one of the demons in the vicinity were killed.  
He immediately went to check on his older brother.  
He was gentle in his touch. There seemed to be no part of Lucifer that wasn't injured other than his face. Lucifer's body hung limp and lifeless from the chains.  
"Lucifer, no.." Gabriel mumbles.  
His fingers trace the outlines of Lucifer's face. "Please don't be dead" Gabriel begs, and then he feels it.  
Gabriel could feel his brother's presence, it was still there but Gabriel knew he had to get Lucifer away, protect him from any more harm. There was nothing else Gabriel could do, his grace would not be able to heal Lucifer.  
So, carefully placing one arm around Lucifer he flies them back to the bunker.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"What the hell was that?" Dean was the first to ask when Gabriel had disappeared.  
Crowley was just as confused as everyone else in the room.  
"He went to look for Lucifer" Cas responds.  
"Lucifer?" Crowley inquired, not knowing what was going on.  
"Yeah but how did he know where to go look for him?" Sam injected.  
"I can mildly hear it" Cas states.  
"Hear what?" Kevin and Dean questions.  
"Lucifer's cry" Cas replies with his head bowed.  
Dean let out a small chuckle, but stops when Cas turns to stare at him.  
"So what made Satan cry?" Dean asks clearing his throat.  
"An archangel will only let out a cry when they are tortured to beyond their breaking point" Cas says flatly.  
Sam started to furrow his brows, "So, Lucifer he's-" Sam was going to say something when Gabriel's return caught them all by surprise.  
It was a crash landing.  
Gabriel had just enough juice to get them back in the bunker.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel was struggling to hold his bigger brother up, with Lucifer being an entire head taller than him in vessel form.  
"A little help?" Gabriel proposes.  
Sam was a bit conflicted about whether he should step in to help Lucifer or not.  
This was the same Lucifer who spent so long trying to get him to say yes, who he had spent years in hell with, it was the same Lucifer he had hallucinated of and almost caused him to die from a lack of sleep.  
But then again, he was Gabriel's big brother, and Gabriel had saved his life just last week. And as Sam looked at Lucifer's body, it looked broken. It was a bloody mess. Lucifer was completely out of it, and his body was all banged up. There weren't any words Sam could use to describe how damaged Lucifer looked.  
So Sam was the first to help to hold Lucifer up, sharing Gabriel's burden before Dean and Cas stepped in to help.  
As soon as they got Lucifer out of Gabriel's hands, Gabriel finally let exhaustion get the better of him and he went back into his resting state.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"What the hell do we do with him?" Dean asks.  
Cas tried to use his grace, but like Gabriel, he was unable to help Lucifer at all.  
"Well let's get him up to one of the rooms" Sam suggests, and together the three of them carried the broken archangel to the room that Sam was previously in.  
Kevin and Crowley were still confused, but Kevin just decided to get Gabriel back onto the couch to let him rest.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Laying Lucifer down on the bed nearer to the window, Cas started to examine his body.  
They looked at the archangel blade that was still lodged into Lucifer's chest and they didn't know what to do with it.  
"We have to remove it before we can do anything else" Cas starts, knowing how much pain Lucifer must be in, seeing how deep the blade was stuck in.  
"Should we pull it out slowly or in one try?" Dean asks, but Cas just shrugs, knowing both would hurt Lucifer just as much.  
"Hold him down, I'll try to pull it out gently" Sam offers, looking at Cas and Dean before his hands moved down to hold the blade sticking out of Lucifer's chest. Sam knew he was one push away from killing Lucifer. He could get rid of Lucifer once and for all. But he couldn't do it, not when Gabriel was counting on them to fix his brother. Not when the person or archangel he was going to kill was already this broken. Sam knew he had to do his best to save Lucifer.  
Cas and Dean gave Sam a nod as Sam started to turn the blade out slow and easy.  
But just as Sam tries to pull the blade out just a bit. The same ear piercing sound was heard again, and Lucifer's body lit up, and this time his eyes were glowing, blue and filled with grace.  
Only when Sam let go of the blade did Lucifer's body go limp again and they could see the violent heaving of Lucifer's body.  
Lucifer had his eyes shut and there were tears there again.  
"Well that hurt" Dean complains with a hand rubbing against his ear, "Now what?" he asks.  
Lucifer's body was shaking. They had to get the blade out now.  
"I'll pull it out with one tug" Sam suggests.  
Cas nods and Dean was reluctant but he soon nods too, as he and Cas held Lucifer's body down.  
"One, Two, Three" Sam counts before giving the blade the hardest pull he could, getting it completely out of Lucifer's chest.  
The scream that they heard was louder. Much louder than the first one.  
Dean was cursing as he used his hands to cover his ears, and Cas backed off a little, the noise getting too loud for him too.  
Only Sam was unaffected by the screaming. To him, it sounded like a normal human scream, nothing that would cause his ears to hurt. He figured it was because he was Lucifer's vessel.  
"Shhh... It's okay" Sam whispers, hoping to get Lucifer to quiet down before his brother goes deaf, "You're alright now, we're gonna patch you up" Sam promises, putting one hand on Lucifer's forehead, calming him down.  
It took a while, but the screaming softened, and the rise and fall of Lucifer's body evened out.  
Dean pressed a tissue onto his ear and found it stained with blood when he removed it.  
"I never want to hear that again" Dean croaks throwing the tissue away.  
Dean looks down at the body, and thinks of how many stitches Lucifer is going to need to look remotely okay again.  
"This is going to be a long night" Dean grumbles while Sam and Cas agree silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this cause I spent my birthday writing it :)  
> Feedback is appreciated:)


	6. Don't jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer doesn't know where he is but he tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: REFERENCE TO SUICIDE  
> Please read with caution my lovelies

Dean and Sam did most of the patching up work. Cas had been the one who offered to make a trip to buy¬¬¬ more first aid supplies since Lucifer had used up all of their stock.  
Dean was exhausted by the time they were almost done. Sam too, but he didn't say anything about it. They both didn't.  
They both silently wondered why they were doing this. Why they were actually helping Lucifer.  
They didn't say anything to each other but they both knew what the answer was. Saving people, hunting things, the family business.  
Lucifer was an Archangel, but in his wounded state, they knew he was as mortal as they were. And since Gabriel had done them a wicked favor, so no matter how bad Lucifer was, they thought they should show him some sympathy.  
For Sam, that wasn't the only reason. He hated to admit it but he could relate to Lucifer, in a way. He was Lucifer's vessel, they had a very similar past.  
They were both deemed as freaks, both didn't know what to do when their brother cast them away.  
Sam felt sad, no, pity for Lucifer. In a way that he thought Lucifer was broken. But then of course, Lucifer was the dark, evil Satan, and had tried to destroy earth with the apocalypse. Sam was conflicted on how he should feel about the whole situation.  
It was reaching three in the morning when they finally stitched up the last wound on Lucifer's body.  
Dean uses a towel to wipe his hand clean of any blood before he slumps back onto a chair, completely worn out.  
"How is he?" Castiel asks, walking in, setting down the medical supplies he bought from the 24 hours pharmacy.  
"Well he'll live" Dean mutters, running his hand over his face, before looking at the clock to check the time.  
Sam sighs as he tucks Lucifer's limp body into bed, pulling the covers over him.  
"Well time to hit the sack before we start our slumber party with Satan tomorrow" Dean tells Sam sarcastically and Sam gives him an eye roll.  
"I'll watch over him" Cas informs them on their way out.  
Dean and Sam just nod their heads as they return back to their own respective rooms.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer wakes up to feel a warm sensation around his body. He can't remember what happened to him, he struggles to open up his eyes to find out what was going on.  
He shift around as he slowly opens his eyes, wincing in pain when he realizes that his body was full of wounds.  
"Don't move" The voice was low, familiar and comforting. Lucifer felt a hand laid slowly on his shoulder.  
He recognizes the vessel to be Castiel, he was quite taken aback, remembering that he had killed Castiel years ago. He then remembers, Castiel is an angel, though he can't sense the grace in Cas due to his weakened state, he knows Cas' grace must have been the warmth surrounding him.  
He instantly struggles, pulling away from Cas, not knowing what Castiel will do to him.  
Cas was confused but he does his best to hold Lucifer down. "I won't hurt you" Cas whispers, and Lucifer wanted to open his mouth to argue but tiredness got the better of him again as he soon falls back into a deep slumber.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Cas stays beside Lucifer until the afternoon the next day and only stops trying to use his grace to heal Lucifer when Dean enters and tells him to get some rest.  
They leave Lucifer alone for the time being, but they all took turns to check on him every once in a while.  
Crowley and Kevin were still trying to translate more of the tablet while Gabriel was still resting.  
It was only in the late evening of that day did Gabriel finally wake up to tell them that he was okay and that he had to check on what was going on with the other angels.  
Before Gabriel left, he stopped by to check on his older brother.  
He looked at the rise and fall of Lucifer's body. He was still a bit angry at his older brother for everything, but he'll let it slide for now, he thought.  
There was nothing much Gabriel could do right now except try to figure out the plan of the other angels. So Gabriel said goodbye to Sam, Dean and Cas before flying off to get more information.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer sleeps through the rest of the day and only wakes up again in the morning of the next day.  
He opens his eyes and tries to figure out once again where he was. He had no idea where this place was, but he knew he was on something soft, a bed, he thought.   
He tried to raise his arm and was shocked when he realized how much it hurt to do so.  
He struggles to sit up as he looks down at the body of his vessel.  
It took a while, but despite the pain, he forced himself to sit up. He saw his entire body covered in white bandages and he tried to remember what happened to him that led to this.  
He remembers Gabriel, seeing Gabriel's true form, but nothing before that seemed to come to his mind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
It was then he heard the door opening.  
It was Sam's turn to check on Lucifer so he popped his head through the door to see how he was doing.  
Lucifer's eyes instantly shot to the door as it opened.  
Sam saw Lucifer sitting on the bed, so he casually starts, "Oh, so you're awake?" He tries, rubbing the back of his head.  
When Lucifer locked eyes on Sam, it was like everything clicked.  
He remember everything. How some angel pulled him out, ratted him out to the other angels, how they took him to a building, how Abaddon got her hands on him.  
Lucifer's eyes widened with fear. He couldn't tell if this was Sam or the angel that was within him before. He didn't want to go back to the angels, he would rather die.  
Sam was a little confused. He could swear that Lucifer was stunned after seeing him, as if he was scared. So, Sam takes a small step forward, "Hey, you okay?" he asks, looking Lucifer up and down.  
"Get away from me" Lucifer commands, but it comes out more as a plea, as he inches away from Sam as far as he could while he was still on the bed.  
Sam furrowed his brows, walking closer to Lucifer, he implores, "What's wrong?".  
Lucifer was getting panicky, his eyes started to scan the room for a way to escape. That was when he sees the window and decides to make a run for it. He was going to get out of this place even if it meant jumping out of a window he didn't know was how much above the ground. Jumping out of the window wouldn't kill him, he tells himself. But in any case, Lucifer thought that anything was better than getting taken back by the angels.  
Sam had reached the first bed when he noticed something really wrong with Lucifer. He knew Lucifer was afraid, but he didn't know about what.  
It was only when Lucifer scrambled off the bed did Sam get taken aback.  
"You're going to rip open you're stitches!" Sam shouts as Lucifer violently tries to jump off the bed to run towards the window.  
Sam tries to reach forward and hold Lucifer down but Lucifer started to scream and pulls away.  
Lucifer could feel the pain of how he reopened his wounds but he didn't care, he needed to get away from there.  
Sam only started to freak and run to pull Lucifer back in when he realized what Lucifer was going to do. Jump out the window.  
Lucifer had already opened one of the windows and was about to jump when Sam grabbed him by the waist, holding him down tightly.  
"What are you? Crazy?" Sam screams, trying his best to pull Lucifer back in.  
Lucifer starts to believe he was never saved by Gabriel that it was another group of angels that had took him here and now he was going to get tortured by them.   
Lucifer started screaming manically, clawing and struggling no matter how much it hurt himself, trying to break free from Sam's grasp to jump out the window to get away.   
"Dean! Cas!" Sam shouts, still trying to hold Lucifer back.  
Lucifer was screaming and then Sam felt something wet touch his forearm. At first, Sam actually thought it was blood that leaked through the bandages. But Sam soon realizes that it was tears. Lucifer was crying.  
"Let me go. Please" Lucifer begged, still pushing Sam violently away.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" Sam tries to comfort but it didn't seem like Lucifer was listening to anything he was saying.  
It was only then when both Cas and Dean entered the room.  
"What the hell?" Dean yells, helping Sam to hold Lucifer down.  
Cas didn't know if he could use his grace to put Lucifer at rest, with him being an Archangel but he tried anyway.  
He was quite taken aback when he realized that it worked and it scared him a little at how easily he could do it.  
Lucifer finally was resting again and he stopped thrashing around in Sam's arms.  
Sam carried up the sleeping archangel and carefully lifted him onto the bed.  
As Dean examined Lucifer's body, he muttered some curses, saying something along the lines of having to close up a lot of Lucifer's wounds again.  
Sam looked as his brother tiredly, before looking down at Lucifer. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He just witnessed Lucifer having a break down for who knows what reason.  
Dean leaves the room to get the first aid kit while Sam and Cas stay with Lucifer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
When Lucifer awakes again, it's with the same familiar warmth surrounding him again.  
This time Lucifer forces himself to ask, "Castiel?"   
At once, Cas breaks concentration and drops his hands that were previously above Lucifer's head to his side.  
"Yes, it is me" Cas replies reassuringly, "I'm trying to help you" he adds.  
Lucifer can feel it, grace of an angel surrounding him, he knows Cas is trying to help him heal, but he knows it won't have much effect on wounds inflicted by an archangel blade.  
Lucifer has no idea how Castiel is alive. And he doesn't have a single clue as to why Castiel would want to help him. Especially since he killed Castiel so brutally in the past.  
Lucifer didn't know what to say, but he mutters, "You don't need to. It won't help me much anyway".  
And that is when Cas lets out a small smile, "I know, but even if it helps just a little I'll try to help you" Cas mumbles back.  
Lucifer had no idea why Castiel was so nice to him. He was going to argue more but he fell back to sleep soon enough.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The next time Lucifer wakes up, his body is still covered with the warmth of Cas' grace.  
Lucifer raises his hand, carefully, so it won't hurt too badly and places it on Cas' hand.  
Cas immediately stops and looks down on Lucifer.  
"Why? Why are you helping me?" Lucifer questions, gratefully.  
"Because right now, it's the right thing to do" Cas explains, slumping back into the chair.  
Lucifer didn't understand was Cas could mean by that, but before he could say anymore, Cas stands up.  
"Sam will be coming in in a while" Cas informs, and at once, Lucifer tenses up.  
"But an angel is-" Lucifer wonders out loud, but Cas places an arm on Lucifer's shoulder gently.  
"That angel's gone, Lucifer. Gabriel took you back and here, and now you're safe" Cas tries, before giving Lucifer a tired smile and leaving the room.  
Lucifer lays in bed for a few more minutes until he heard a knock on the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"Ermm Lucifer it's me, Sam" Sam shouts over the door before he enters.  
Sam was still pretty shocked at how Lucifer had reacted the last time he saw him, and this time he wanted to make sure Lucifer wouldn't freak again when did see him.  
Lucifer remained silent but Sam slowly peeked in, but he moved into the room slowly carrying a tray with him.  
Lucifer was still unsure on whether this was Sam or it was the angel that was in him.  
Sam caught Lucifer staring at him, with unmistaken fear in his eyes.  
"It's me, Sam" Sam assures, not knowing what Lucifer could be thinking.  
Sam then gives a small chuckle and a genuine smile to Lucifer.  
Lucifer soon nods and Sam lays the tray onto the bedside table as he bends down to help Lucifer up.  
"I can sit up myself" Lucifer insists.  
Sam rolls his eyes, at how childish Lucifer was being.  
"Yeah well if you tear open your stitches again, me and Dean aren't going to be the ones patching you up" Sam warns jokingly.  
Once Lucifer sat up straight, Sam went ahead to lay the tray that had soup on it onto Lucifer's lap.  
Lucifer eyed the soup like it was a foreign mysterious liquid.  
"What's this?" he asks, pointing to the bowl of pepper soup.  
Sam raises his eyebrows, taking the seat next to the bed Lucifer was on, amused he didn't know what soup was.  
"It's soup. Dean made it and you're supposed to drink it" Sam explains patiently.  
Lucifer sighs a little pushing the tray away slightly.  
"Sam, I don't require food for my survival" Lucifer responds.  
"Then humor me" Sam counters, giving another sincere smile, one filled with care and concern.  
Lucifer looks at Sam and furrows his brows.  
There was one thing Lucifer didn't understand. He did nothing but hurt these people during his time on Earth. Sam Winchester was the one he tried so hard to persuade to let him in. He had beat Dean up to a point that Dean would have died if Sam hadn't taken over. He had killed Castiel without a second thought. He killed Gabriel, his own brother, well a fake version of him, and though he knew he would regret it, he didn't stop. Now, these were the same people that were helping him, because they think it's the right thing to do?  
"Why?" Lucifer asks.  
Sam had thought Lucifer was asking why he should drink the soup, but instead Lucifer continues, "Why are you all being nice to me?".  
Sam was a little caught by surprise by the question, but he soon replies, "Because you're Gabriel's brother and we owe him one", Sam starts, telling him the reason that Dean and Cas were probably helping him, "And maybe because I think there's hope, hope for everyone, everything in this world, even you" Sam adds.  
Lucifer lets out a dry chuckle. "Do you know who I am?" Lucifer mutters flatly, "I'm Satan, the definition of evil, you should know all the things that I did. All the books that talk about me, all the stories about my doings. And you think there's hope for me?" Lucifer spits out.  
Sam was shocked at Lucifer's response but he continues, "I seen it. There was something in Crowley and in you too. You're right, you did do all those evil stuff, and asking if you would do them again right now, you might say yes. But maybe I want to believe that one day you'll change. And be a better Archangel than you are now. You can't rewrite history, but you can decide what you want your future to be like. And if you want, we will definitely want to help you change for the better. I will help you." Sam replies, looking right into Lucifer's eyes.  
Lucifer just stared at Sam. And Sam didn't expect much. He wasn't expecting Lucifer to have a sudden change in mindset to be good or anything like that. It was going to take time, Sam knew. But deep down in his heart, he had hope for Lucifer, like how he had hope for Crowley.   
Sam clears his throat, breaking the silence before pointing back to the soup.  
Lucifer looks down at it before asking, "Okay how do you go about drinking this?".  
Sam lets out another smile, he grabs the spoon from the side of the tray and scoops some up to demonstrate for Lucifer to see. He then passes the spoon back to Lucifer for him to use.  
"What you're not going to feed me?" Lucifer jokes, with a small trying smile.  
And Sam just pulls a bitchface before letting out a small laugh. Lucifer was joking again, so he couldn't have been hurt that badly Sam thought.  
Lucifer drank finish the soup before he tried to get off the bed, only to be stopped by Sam.  
"Nope, you got to stay here" Sam argues.  
Lucifer didn't feel that good, but he didn't want to stay in bed because he felt it was a sign of weakness.  
"Why?" He inquires.  
Sam sighs, "Because right now you are like -" Sam immediately stops himself from saying the words 'a human', and instead he changes it to, "weakened, so you should stay here and get better. And that means not getting off the bed and drinking weird tasting soup" Sam explains with a plastered smile at the end.  
Lucifer decides one more day in bed wouldn't hurt anything other than his pride so he agrees, and tiredly he lays back on the bed.  
Satisfied, Sam grabs the tray and starts to leave the room.  
"Get a good rest Lucifer" He mumbles, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this.  
> This has been inspired by so may things like the fic How to fall, All I ask of you, Lucifer's apology, We found love(in a hopeless place) ,one other fic(i can't remember the name of if you do please tell me) describing a lot of things from the hammer of the gods episode and also a comment left on a post by leanisilver.:)  
> Also bess the supernaturalwiki for the transcript.  
> 


End file.
